The Malfoy with the Lion Patronus
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: At 3, she used magic the first time. At 9, she was taught about Voldemort. At 11, she went to Hogwarts, got sorted into Gryffindor and fell in love with Harry Potter. Her name is Alya Malfoy and this is how she defied her gene pool.
1. GRYFFINDOR!

**Chapter One**

On the 17th March 1980, I was welcomed into the world, two minutes after my twin brother.

On the 14th April 1983, I showed my first signs of magic. I made my brother's toy chest disappear because he hid my toy broomstick.

On the 23rd June 1987, I learned how to play real quidditch on a real broomstick. I had more talent than my brother.

On the 5th May 1989, I got taught all about Voldemort and how he was the greatest thing to happen to the world since Hogwarts was founded. My brother had been sucked into the stories whilst I'd been repulsed.

On the 17th March 1991, I turned 11 with my brother.

On the 2nd August 1991, I received my Hogwarts letter with my brother.

On the 25th August 1991, I went shopping in Diagon Alley for school supplies with my brother.

On the 1st September 1991, I boarded the Hogwarts Express with my brother, trying to avoid the confrontation between him and the legendary Harry Potter.

On the 1st September 1991, I entered Hogwarts for the first time with my brother.

On the 1st September 1991, I was sorted into Gryffindor without my brother.

On the 1st September 1991, I fell in love with Harry Potter.

My name is Alya Malfoy and this is how I defied my gene pool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat cried and there were cheers from the students clad in red and gold. I took off the hat in utter shock and avoided looking at my brother, Draco as I proceeded towards the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to two red headed twins and a bushy haired, buck toothed girl. I remembered her name to be Hermione Granger.

"I think you're the first Malfoy to ever be sorted into Gryffindor," one of the twins pointed out. I knew that he meant no harm though because he was grinning kindly at me. I shrugged.

"I've never really kept up with tradition," I replied and they beamed identically at me. I turned just in time to see Draco sorted into Slytherin when the hat barely grazed his hair. He seemed comfortable but he kept looking at me. I watched as many others joined us at the table. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat across from me.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, extending his hand to me. I stretched mine out and shook his.

"I'm Alya Malfoy," I introduced myself. He smiled but I didn't expect choking sounds coming from his left. I, along with Harry, Hermione and the twins, turned to stare at the gagging. They were coming from Ron. When he'd regained his composure, he glared at me.

"Stay away from her Harry. Malfoy's are bad news," he snarled and I actually felt hurt.

"Hey, Ron, she's different from the rest of her family. Leave her alone," one of the twins (I honestly couldn't tell the difference) defended me and Ron looked gobsmacked. I decided to help myself out.

"Look, Ron, we don't know each other. As much as I've been taught to despise your family for being 'blood traitors'," I made sarcastic finger motions around those words, "I'm not judging you. Can you do the same for me?" I asked carefully as I extended my hand towards him. He eyed it speculatively but he must've seen something in my eyes and extended his own hand. We shook and then the conversation started flowing. Unsurprisingly, we found a common interest in quidditch.

"What's quidditch?" Harry asked. Ron and I stared at him in amazement but then remembered he'd been raised by muggles. So we launched into an explanation of the sport.

"There are three kinds of balls," I began excitedly.

"One is called the quaffle. Two are bludgers and one is the golden snitch," Ron continued just as excited.

"There are seven members on a team: three chasers, two beaters, one keeper and a seeker," I added.

"The chasers score through three hoops with the quaffle."

"The beaters handle the bludgers and hit them towards the opposite teams. Injuries can be pretty nasty."

"The keeper defends against the chasers."

"The seeker catches the golden snitch. This means an extra 150 points but not necessarily the winning of the game."

"And, most importantly, it's played on broomsticks." Harry looked positively overwhelmed but intrigued.

"So it's like basketball but played in the air?" he asked and Ron stared at him.

"What's basketball?" he asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"It's a muggle sport where players score with a ball through a hoop," I informed him and those within the vicinity that knew my name looked at me in shock.

"You know about muggles?" Ron demanded of me and I smirked, identical to my brother.

"I don't really keep up with my family tradition," I said and put a handful of fries onto my plate, digging in happily. People were staring at me in awe. I knew that they were thinking about how different I was from the other Malfoy's they'd heard about.

"Does your brother?" asked a dark haired, dark skinned girl. I nodded sadly.

"Unfortunately, my brother is very pureblood oriented. My father has managed to twist him into his perfect idea for a son, which is my worst idea for a brother," I answered glumly.

"Is he an idiot?" Fred or George asked cautiously.

"He can be my lovely, slightly older big brother sometimes but other times he can be horrible and cold," I admitted quietly, staring at my plate. I felt a hand on my own and looked up to see Fred or George staring considerately at me.

"Well, you've turned out great," Harry said despite knowing nothing about my family's history. I smiled at him thankfully. The conversation turned to lighter topics after that, with Hermione grilling us first years on the facts of Hogwarts and wondering what lessons would be like. Looking around, I'd realised that I didn't care that I was a Malfoy sorted into Gryffindor. I didn't care that my father would be furious. I was accepted and I had begun to make friends. This was better than I could've imagined.

**I know it's short, please forgive me! I'll post the next one as soon as possible! I've been dying to get this story out there FOREVER! Love Bianca x**


	2. I've been your friend for a bloody month

**Chapter Two**

**Good responses to this so far and it's only been since this morning **

On 2nd September 1991, I had my first day of lessons. I was in transfiguration, sitting next to Hermione Granger. Both of us were working furiously in silence but before class, we'd discovered common ground in studying. I was adventurous and reckless but I still studied because it gave me a form of comfort that quidditch couldn't. Hermione was definitely perfect when it came to studies. She'd read every book several times before coming to Hogwarts and knew basically everything about the school. I doubted she knew about the secret passages (I'd already found two – Fred and George were so proud) but she knew everything else. She wasn't the type of person that I'd normally befriend (and I am not talking about her blood status, thank you very much) but there was something about her and it made me want to. It was the same thing that had drawn me to Harry and Ron (who were nowhere to be seen). Professor McGonagall had impressed us all by turning herself into a cat and I had vowed that I would be able to do that. Just then, the door crashed open and Ron and Harry ran in panting. Hermione and I rolled our eyes but I giggled slightly. I knew they'd get lost.

"Phew, made it. Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron gasped and the Professor leapt off the desk, transforming into her normal self along the way. The boys gaped at her.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron commented and I restrained a snort.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr Weasley. Now, should I transfigure Mr Potter or yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time," she reproached them.

"We got lost," Harry quickly said and I rolled my eyes. I told you so.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats," she said snippily. They shook their heads and sat down quickly. They spotted me staring at them and waved. I winked and went to turn back to my work but noticed Draco staring at me in shock. I apologised with my eyes and turned to face my parchment again.

We had our first flying lesson no more than two weeks later. I excelled of course. Harry had gotten the broom up on his first go, Draco on his second and Ron's had hit him in the face after his sixth. I'd laughed myself senseless, much to Draco's disappointment. Hermione's had neglected to move an inch. Neville managed to fly up into the air and around the castle before falling several feet and breaking his wrist. This resulted in Madame Hooch taking him to the hospital wing and Draco starting a fight. I was meant to be the temperamental one in the family, funnily enough.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse," he said with a laugh, analysing the remembrall. I stepped forward before Harry could say anything.

"Draco, just hand it over," I said seriously and he snorted. The Slytherin's jeered at me.

"Oh, listen to the filth talk. That girl is a traitor. Imagine being the only Malfoy in history to be sorted somewhere other than Slytherin," cried Pansy Parkinson. I hated her voice.

"I'd rather be a Gryffindor than share a house with someone who looks like they ran face first into a wall. Just in case you didn't realise Parkinson, I'm talking about you," I retorted and the Gryffindors cheered. I looked at Draco pleadingly.

"Give it here Malfoy," Harry ordered and stepped forward. Draco straightened up and summoned his most powerful sneer.

"No, I don't think I will. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?" Draco asked cockily and sped off on his broom into the sky. Harry mounted his broom. Hermione stepped in this time.

"Harry, no way. You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly," she tried to reason with him. He kicked off from the ground. "What an idiot." I was too busy staring at their shrinking figures to acknowledge her very true comment. Ron was gazing at them intently too. I saw Harry speed towards Draco who avoided it then threw the glass ball. Almost knocking my brother off his broom, Harry sped after the ball, performing an impressive flip when he caught it. I think I was the only one that realised that he'd done it right outside McGonagall's office. Instead of worrying, I cheered along with the rest of my housemates. The victory didn't last long.

"Harry Potter!" the very recognisable voice of Professor McGonagall called through the crowd. Harry followed her sheepishly whilst the Slytherins snickered. I glared at them, particularly my brother. I would blame Draco if Harry got in trouble.

Harry made the quidditch team. He's got some luck, that boy. His first match was the next day and he was nervous but he had to focus on lessons. Rather, I made him focus on lessons in an attempt to distract him. I was leaving charms after mastering the levitation charm with Hermione when we heard Ron.

"It's _Leviosa, not leviosar. _She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends," he imitated her. Before I could say anything to her, she stalked off in tears. I caught up with Ron and Harry.

"You are absolute idiots! She was just trying to help. And I'm her friend," I argued and they looked ashamed of themselves.

"You are friends with filth? Father won't be happy about this," Draco hissed as he waltzed by with his two bricks (or Crabbe and Goyle as some people call them). I snorted, trying to make it look like I didn't care about the insinuated threat he'd left behind. But I did care. My own brother was ashamed of me.

We were at the Halloween feast and it was so good! I hadn't failed to notice Hermione's absence but I'd found her in the loos earlier and she'd wanted to be alone.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Harry asked, staring at Hermione's empty spot next to me.

"She's in the bathroom. She wants to be alone," I told him, glaring a tiny bit at Ron who was stuffing everything within reach into his mouth. Just then, the Hall doors burst open and Professor Quirell (who I really didn't like) ran in.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he cried and everyone stared at him in silence. "I thought you ought to know." And with a small whimper he fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone started screaming but I didn't. I was quite calm. Draco on the other hand was freaking out. I could see it from my table. Ron grabbed all the lollipops he could reach whilst screaming. I flipped my golden hair over my shoulder in aggravation. It was a troll, not a dragon.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore ordered from the table. Everyone quieted down. He ordered everyone back to their dormitories and we left the hall. Harry, Ron and I were lagging behind when Harry stopped us.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll!" he cried and I whimpered. We ran off, avoiding Percy perfectly. We saw the troll enter the girls toilets (Harry and Ron forgot where they were but I stopped them locking it in). We bolted into the loos when we heard Hermione shriek. The troll was about to make her as flat as Pansy Parkinson's face. Harry and Ron distracted it and I ran towards Hermione, trying to get her to move but she wouldn't judge.

"Hermione, for the love of Merlin, you've got to move!" I yelled and we started crawling. However, the troll noticed our movement and turned towards us, club raised. We shrieked as it brought the club down towards us and I shoved Hermione out of the way first. Because of this, I avoided getting flattened by about a millimetre. Then Harry did the stupidest thing I've ever seen someone do. He charged and latched himself onto the troll's neck. Hermione, Ron and I stared in utter shock at him and he was almost thrown from the beast's neck. Then, his wand went up his nose. This seemed to anger the troll and it dangled Harry upside down, just missing hitting him with the club.

"Do something!" Harry begged. I searched frantically for my wand. It was by the door. Oh shite. Ron drew his wand again.

"Come on Ron!" I shrieked encouragingly. He waved his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he yelled and the club flew from the troll's hand. Harry dropped from its grip and landed with a thud on the ground. He crawled backwards and just escaped being crushed to death by the unconscious thing. We all gaped. I stood up and ran to pick up my wand from the door. Then I kicked the troll to make sure that it wasn't moving.

"I can't believe it. In all my life, I've _never _gotten in this much trouble. I've been your friend for a bloody month and I've fought a mountain troll. You guys suck," I complained but they knew that I was half joking because I was smiling affectionately. That's when the teachers entered. Oh bugger.


	3. We were ELEVEN!

**Chapter Three**

On the 9th November 1991, Harry had his first quidditch match but I had to deal with Draco first and he was not happy.

"You fought a MOUNTAIN TROLL!" he demanded outside the Great Hall the day after said incident.

"Yeah I did. It was quite fun actually," I answered cheerily. He stared at me with anger and distress on his face.

"Father is going to kill you," he said snottily.

"He doesn't have to know about it," I pointed out and saw my brother's sheepish expression. "You told him didn't you?" I asked in a strangled tone. Great, that probably meant I would get a howler.

"I had to."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a real daddy's boy. Listen, Draco, I don't like who you're becoming. Talk to me when you're my brother again," I demanded and walked off with a swish of my long blonde hair.

"Hey Alya, what's up?" Harry asked when I sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I just told Draco not to talk to me until he was my brother again and that I didn't like the person he'd become," I said as I put pancakes on my plate and positively drowned them in chocolate sauce. Ron sat down and looked at my breakfast. I didn't normally eat like that. Harry whispered my story to him and Ron was, for once, quite tactful. He didn't say anything. Hermione sat down with us and Harry and Ron actually acknowledged her presence. Mountain trolls are clearly very good at creating friendships. We ate happily with me carefully avoiding Draco's eyes that I could feel on me from the Slytherin table.

It was nerve wracking. I watched as Harry's bucking broomstick almost killed him and Snape muttered the jinx under his breath. I watched as Hermione saved Harry and Harry almost choked to death on the snitch. I cheered happily and bounded down to the quidditch pitch and crushed him in a hug.

"You scared the crap out of me! But I'm so proud of you!" I cried happily, ignoring the tears that had sprung up when he almost died. Ron and Hermione soon joined us in the hug along with the entire Gryffindor house. We had a party up in the common room and I plopped onto the couch next to Hermione after dancing like a maniac.

"So you and Harry?" she asked suggestively. I looked at her blankly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. She was far too observant.

"Alya, there's clearly a connection between you two!" she said as if it were obvious. I prayed that it wasn't.

"It's just a crush. We're eleven, it's bound to happen," I said airily.

"It's not obvious," Hermione assured me. I swear she could read minds. "You two are cute together though." I couldn't believe this. Hermione did not strike me as the person to talk about boys. I mean, really, the logical part of her should be telling that we're ELEVEN and it doesn't matter.

"Hermione, I will say this once and not again: Harry and I are not together nor will we get together. Besides, I like my life and if I got together with Harry, my father would kill me. Or Draco would. Either way, it's not happening," I said firmly and Hermione merely smiled. She was far too insightful. She obviously remembered my obvious disregard for caring about what my family thought of me.

"That boy would risk his life for you," she commented and I sighed.

"He'd risk his life for you and Ron too. Does that mean he fancies you guys?" I shot back sarcastically. She shrugged.

"You will see, Alya," she insisted and went up to bed. We were ELEVEN! And I didn't feel anything like that for Harry, not a thing.

On the 16th December 1991, Draco taunted Harry about having no family to go to home to and having to stay at Hogwarts.

On the 17th December 1991, I told him that I would be staying too. That shut him up.

On the 20th December 1991, Hermione set Ron, Harry and I the task of researching the Philosophers Stone and Nicolas Flamel over the holidays when she went home. I didn't say goodbye to Draco.

On the 21st December 1991, Harry, Ron and I realised that we didn't want to research and had a massive snowball fight with the twins. Harry got taught wizards chess by Ron (and failed miserably). I trashed them both.

On the 22nd December 1991, I went to the library to research whilst Ron and Harry messed about.

On the 23rd December 1991, I received a howler from my delightful father. I won't tell you what it said, it was very explicit.

On the 24th December 1991, I received an apology from my mother about my father's behaviour.

On the 25th December 1991 I had the best Christmas I'd ever had at that point in my life.

I woke up alone in the girls dormitories. Everyone had gone home. I smiled happily and got my fluffy red dressing gown wrapped around me quickly. I proceeded to go downstairs where Ron and Harry were waiting eagerly.

"We thought you'd never get up!" Ron moaned and immediately started handing out the presents.

"Christmas at Malfoy Manor starts late. My father is an arse, remember?" I pointed out cheerily. This was already better than all my other Christmases. We sat in front of our piles of presents and, with a single look at each other, started ripping of the wrapping paper. I giggled as we threw it at each other. I received expensive gifts in abundance from my parents despite their anger (my father more so than my mother). Draco didn't give me anything. Ron got me some of every sweet imaginable and Harry got me _Quidditch through the ages. _ I thanked them profusely. Ron and I spent a good ten minutes analysing the fifty pence piece that Harry received from his aunt and uncle. It was fascinating. Harry and I stopped when we reached brown packages. Ron had one too but he didn't look like it was unexpected.

"I think they're from my mum," he admitted and blushed a bright scarlet. My jaw fell open. I would expect Harry to get something from Mrs Weasley but she'd never met me.

"Why would she do that?" I breathed in complete shock.

"I've written to her about you so she knows who you are," he said with a shrug. That didn't answer my question really. I decided to read the note and find out.

_Alya,_

_I have to admit that I was shocked when Ronald told me that a Malfoy had been sorted into Gryffindor. But he's told me so much about you, dear, and it makes me happy that he's found such good friends in you, Harry and Hermione. This is just a little something for your Christmas and I hope to meet you soon._

_Love from Molly Weasley._

I gaped happily at the letter. She was a complete angel. I opened the gift and pulled out a hand knitted jumper. It was bright scarlet and had a curly 'A' in gold on the front.

"Yeah, it's my mum's tradition to knit us jumpers," Ron admitted and turned a deeper shade of red. I beamed. It was not something my parents would ever think of letting me wear but I loved it. It was caring and loving and very motherly, unlike my own mother.

"I love it!" I cried happily, removing my dressing gown and pulling the jumper over my head immediately. Ron looked absolutely gobsmacked. Apparently he hadn't expected me to like it at all. After all, I was still a Malfoy. It was so warm! I looked at the package and saw that there was homemade fudge in there as well. This woman was a godsend. The fudge was absolutely delicious and Harry agreed. Ron remained shocked at my reaction for the rest of the day. We mused over Harry's invisibility cloak. Well, Harry and Ron did. I sat and ran it through my fingers and tested it on various objects around the room. Eventually I just threw it over Harry and Ron and I stared at the empty space where he'd just been sitting.

"That is incredible. I've never seen one this effective before," I said as I gazed at where I believed Harry to be. It turns out that I was dreadfully wrong when he snuck up behind me and started tickling me. I shrieked and giggled as he found my weak spots. "Harry James Potter, get off me this instant!" I squealed and he obliged, albeit slowly. I was gasping for air when Harry finally removed the cloak and sat next to me with a large grin on his face. I calmed down and stopped blushing as Ron picked up the cloak.

"I can't believe this was your fathers," he said in awe, stroking the fabric.

"Yeah, neither can I," Harry mumbled and I sat and watched him stare at the cloak.

"I cannot wait to meet your mum, Ronald Weasley," I stated as I gathered up my gifts some time later. He smiled happily and Harry stared at me.

"You're really excitable," he pointed out.

"It's Christmas," I replied simply. I went up the stairs to get changed into actual clothes but kept the jumper on. Oh, how I wished that Draco could have seen me wearing it.

The Christmas dinner was magnificent. At the Manor it was always too formal for my taste but at Hogwarts, everything was perfect. There was a real family atmosphere as I sat with Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Percy and ate everything I could. I didn't have to be 'ladylike' around them. They didn't care if I ate some things with my hands or snorted at jokes. It was completely charming. I pulled crackers, laughed at jokes and wore the funny hats that came out of the crackers. After we'd eaten, the twins dragged us outside for a huge snowball fight. That was brilliant too because Draco and I hadn't had a real snowball fight in years (because he'd become a copy of our father. Stupid git) and I'd had two in a week. We cuddled up in front of the fire, laughing and joking like a real family afterwards.

On the 26th December 1991, I found out that Harry had been exploring the castle, broke into the Restricted Section of the library and almost got caught by Filch, Quirell and Snape. That was all under the invisibility cloak. Then he found the Mirror of Erised. He talked Ron and me into going to find it. It took forever but we found it. I was absolutely terrified of what I saw in the glass. I saw Harry and me holding hands and Draco talking happily with Ron and Hermione. My brother would walk over and hug me and I would kiss Harry's cheek. Needless to say, after that, I didn't go back. Harry did though and it seemed to possess him. He was blunt and didn't want to do anything. He went back again and I was thrilled to learn that Dumbledore had talked him out of finding the mirror again.

On the 5th of January 1992, Hermione returned to school. She wasted no time lecturing Harry, Ron and me on the dangers of being out after curfew (I'd zoned out) and then lecturing Harry and Ron about not putting much effort into research. When Harry said he had, Hermione pointed out that opening a screaming book and running through countless corridors then spending all night in front of a mirror was not research. Ron had no defence at all.

After a particularly brutal quidditch practice for Harry (he found out that Snape would referee the next match), we sat in front of the fire talking when Neville toppled through the portrait hole with his legs locked together. Hermione freed him and asked what happened.

"Malfoy said that he was looking for someone to practice on," he answered and I groaned.

"I'm so sorry Neville. I'll kill him tomorrow," I assured him and the boy beamed at me.

"I don't think that's necessary but thanks Alya," he said kindly and I smiled, handing him a chocolate frog.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy. You're braver than him. You're in Gryffindor! He's in Slytherin," Harry pointed out and Neville smiled again and left for the dormitory, handing Harry the chocolate frog card in the process who then handed it to me. I had a slight obsession with them.

"Hey guys, you're never going to believe what I just found," I said quietly and they looked at me. I handed the card to Hermione and her eyes bugged out. She threw the card at Harry and ran up to the dormitory.

"Do you want to ex-," Harry cut himself off as he realised what Hermione and I had seen. We'd found Nicolas Flamel.

It was the day of the quidditch match and I had been practically peeing myself. I stood in the stands with Ron, Hermione and Neville in a complete panic. What if Snape did something? Then I spotted Dumbledore and almost fainted in relief. Hermione followed the game in much the same way I did: tense and avidly. She started screaming when Harry dove but I was distracted by Ron, Neville, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle fighting each other. I tried to separate them and ended up getting hit on the side of my face with a rock solid fist. I shrieked as I landed on the ground then leapt up. I dove into the centre of the scuffle and separated them, landing a few satisfying punches on them. Then I whipped around when the crowd burst into cheers. Harry had caught the snitch! He'd caught it in five minutes! I screamed happily and hugged Hermione, ignoring the boys behind me and the throbbing by my left eye. We danced around happily. I shot down to the pitch and engulfed Harry in a hug.

"You were perfect! That was incredible!" I cried as I squeezed him tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly and I rejoiced in this feeling.

"Alya what happened to your eye?" he asked as he pulled back. His fingers brushed the area near my left eye and I winced.

"Draco provoked Ron and Neville and they got in a fight and I split them up. This was the consequence," I explained quickly. I was still beaming happily. Surprising us both, I kissed him on the cheek and went up to the common room. He later came in and told us about Snape threatening Quirrell and I didn't bother to tell him off for following them, it was useless. Snape was after the stone. We were screwed.

**Maybe another chapter later if I'm feeling nice. Oh you know you'll get it. Love Bianca x**


	4. Healthy as a horse

**Chapter Four**

**I told you so.**

On the 4th June 1992, Harry Potter led Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and me, Alya Malfoy, past a three headed dog and through a trapdoor into a pit full of Devil's Snare. I was not amused.

"How do we get out?" Ron yelled as the plant wrapped its roots around us. I tried to remain calm but I couldn't. I struggled against it and watched as Hermione vanished when the plant let her go.

"Hermione!" Harry cried helplessly. I was struggling to relax.

"Relax, please!" I heard Hermione plead and I did.

"Hermione Jean Granger, release us this instant. Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" I managed to shriek before I fell through the hole that the plant created for me. I crashed to the ground and got up, nursing my shoulder. She shot sunlight out of her wand and Harry and Ron fell down to meet us.

"It's a good thing we didn't panic," Ron commented in a high pitched voice.

"It's a good thing that we pay attention in Herbology," I countered and he scowled. We proceeded through to a door. An ancient broomstick sat waiting for us and hundreds of keys flew above our heads. I couldn't help but grimace at the broomstick. It looked heavy and clumsy. Harry mounted it warily and the three of us left on the ground bolted for the door, ready to catch the right key. We managed to and Harry flew through the door and we shoved it closed behind him, breathing heavily. We faced a giant chessboard and Ron took charge. I may be able to beat him at chess but there was no way I was getting up on that horse and giving out orders. So I took up the position next to Ron whilst Harry and Hermione placed themselves in the empty bishops and castles squares. The game progressed with me becoming more and more tense and starting to hyperventilate. Then Ron made the decision that would win us the game and risk his life. His knight moved and I watched it all happen as if in slow motion. It wasn't until the chess piece was falling through the air that I realised that I was standing way too close. I tried to move but the horse came crashing down on my leg and torso, making me cry out in pain. Harry made to rush over.

"Harry Potter, stay where you are! Finish this game, right now!" I ordered whilst trying not to scream. Hermione was watching me and Ron (who was unconscious) and she was having kittens. I tried to silently assure her that I was fine but I was trapped. Then Harry won the match. When the Queen's sword fell to the ground with a final sounding clang, they both rushed over to me and Ron.

"Alya, can you move?" Harry asked anxiously. It wasn't the best time for sarcasm but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah Harry, I'm ready to walk on out of here. There's a giant chess piece crushing my body!" He looked apologetic.

"Listen, I reckon there's still Snape's task left and you'll need Hermione for that because, let's face it, you suck at potions. Leave us here and I'll find a way to get out and get Dumbledore. Go on Harry, it's all you, you idiotic hero," I said whilst biting back pain. He looked torn so I looked at Hermione. She led Harry through the door with one last glance at me. I prayed they couldn't hear me because as soon as the door closed, I screamed. I let out what I'd been holding in. Having a broken leg and possibly several broken ribs may not seem like such a big deal but I'd never broken a bone before and, to be fair, it was still being crushed by a giant stone horse. I wriggled as best I could but the damn thing wouldn't move. I drew my wand out and contemplated what spell to use. I was a first year, I didn't know much magic!

"Wingardium Leviosa," I chanted as I flicked my wand. Nothing happened. It was too bloody heavy. I didn't know any others and the pain was rushing to my head. I couldn't support myself on my elbow anymore and flumped to the ground in defeat. The slightest movement sent pain shooting through me. I noticed blackness crowding my vision and I was scared that this was some other task and I'd been left by myself (an unconscious Ron didn't count) to deal with it. I whimpered but then the blackness overcame my vision and blissful relaxation took me over.

On the 5th June 1992, I woke up in the hospital wing with no recollection of what happened. As soon as my eyes fluttered open, Hermione was by my side.

"You're awake!" she cried happily. I moaned as my head started pounding.

"What happened?" I groaned, looking at her.

"You don't remember? We went after the Philosophers Stone and your leg and ribs got crushed by a giant chess piece," Hermione reminded me. In any other situation, it might've been funny but I was shocked. The memories came flooding back.

"What happened after I fainted?" I asked quickly.

"I came back through the door after helping Harry with Snape's task. I saw you were unconscious but Ron had woken up. We managed to get you out from under the horse and carry you up to the Entrance Hall where we met Dumbledore. He went after Harry who had went after Snape who actually wasn't involved; it was really Quirrell who was involved with Voldemort. We got you to the hospital wing, got checked out and you've been here ever since. Your leg was completely shattered along with three ribs and your hip was fractured. Madame Pomfrey said that she's mended them but your leg will be painful to walk on for a few days. You also have a concussion and bruises everywhere which isn't very surprising," Hermione explained and I gaped.

"How is Harry? Oh, God, Hermione, tell me he's ok," I asked worriedly. My voice was high pitched and filled with concern. She gestured helplessly to the bed behind her, on my right. Harry was laying there and he was very clearly unconscious.

"He's going to be fine. He just needs to wake up and Madame Pomfrey thinks it'll be in the next few days," Hermione assured me and I sighed deeply in relief. Thank Merlin for that.

On the 8th June 1992, Harry Potter woke up from his coma, much to my ecstatic relief. I was so happy that I kissed his forehead. Then Dumbledore arrived before I could say anything so I left to let him explain.

On the 9th June 1992, I sat at the leaving feast with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I was not happy.

"Hey Alya, what's wrong?" Harry asked kindly as he sat down. He'd only just been released from the hospital wing.

"I'm not looking forward to the reception I'm going to receive from my father," I moaned, staring at my empty plate. My heart had palpitations when he hugged me with one arm.

"I'm not looking forward to the reception I'm going to receive from my aunt and uncle," he said and I smiled.

"Well, summer will be fun," I said sarcastically. Before Harry could say anything else Dumbledore gained our attention.

"Another year has come and gone. Now, the House Cup must be awarded. In fourth place: Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points. In third place: Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points. In second place: Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty six points. And in first place: Slytherin with five hundred and twenty two points," he said loudly. The Slytherins exploded. I sat there numbly. Draco would never let this go, ever.

"I feel sick," Ron complained as he watched the Slytherin table unhappily. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Slytherin should be congratulated. However, there are a few more points to award," Dumbledore called and the Slytherins paled. "First to Mr Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has ever seen. I award Gryffindor house fifty points." I shrieked in happiness and applause broke out.

"Secondly: to Miss Hermione Granger for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Our table was cheering ecstatically now.

"Thirdly: to Miss Alya Malfoy." Draco's face paled and his eyes widened. So did mine. I stared at Dumbledore. "For keeping calm in the face of danger and encouraging the bravery that perhaps may stay hidden. I award Gryffindor house fifty points." My eyes widened some more and I saw Draco staring at me. I was soon overwhelmed with the happy yelling at my table and I kept a modest smile on my face. I was blushing furiously.

"Fourthly: to Mr Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house sixty points." I cheered extremely loudly and threw my arms around Harry's neck. When we pulled apart, we were both blushing but he looked in a happy trance.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione hissed cheerily from across the table. I looked at Draco and he seemed to have figured that out too.

"I deserve sixty points for keeping that bloody horse on top of my leg," I hissed back jokingly and she smiled.

"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. Therefore, I award ten points to Neville Longbottom," Dumbledore concluded. There was a single beat of silence before the Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and chants. The twins were doing a celebratory dance and Neville was sitting in shock as people shook his hand and hugged him. I hugged Harry once more before vaulting over the table to hug Hermione and Ron. I seriously thought that the Weasley twins had set off a bomb of some kind due to the noise. Harry had joined our side of the table and we were celebrating loudly. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the decorations changed to red and gold. It was a night to be remembered.

On the 20th June 1992, I boarded the Hogwarts Express with Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. We spent the train ride in blissful relaxation, playing exploding snap and wizard's chess, making jokes and making the use of our last chances to do magic. I was dreading going home but my three best friends made me forget about it for the train ride. Once we'd disembarked and gathered our luggage, we headed for the barrier. Waiting on the other side were my family and the Weasley's. I knew that Harry's aunt and uncle would be around along with the Grangers. I could see that Draco had already reached our parents. I approached Mrs Weasley instead (I was pushing my luck). She greeted me with a hug.

"Thank you so much for the jumper and the fudge. It was the best present I received by far," I said earnestly and she patted my shoulder affectionately. When she released me, she was smiling.

"It was nothing, really. It's so wonderful to meet you properly. Ron has told me so much about you. How are your ribs, your leg and your hip?" she asked and I almost cried. She was the mother that I'd never had and I barely knew her.

"It's wonderful to meet you too Mrs Weasley. They are both healing. I still have a limp but I'm healthy as a horse otherwise. Oh, Merlin, I'm never using that phrase again," I assured her with a laugh. Mrs Weasley looked over at my family cautiously.

"That's good to know. Is that your family?" she asked even though I knew that she knew it was them. I nodded.

"I can't wait to have a conversation about why I'm in Gryffindor," I joked sarcastically. She looked rather worried.

"Well, you're welcome at our house any time dear. Remember that," she insisted and I beamed.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Weasley," I said happily. I gave her another hug and left to go to my family.

"Hello father, mother," I greeted them shakily.

""We will talk later," my father, Lucius snarled and stalked off. I looked after him fearfully. My mother put her arm around my shoulders and led me from the station. I didn't look at Draco.


	5. Who hit the bludger?

**Chapter Five**

**I'm really generous today. I had this need to upload this chapter so here you are.**

**Disclaimer – I am not JK Rowling although I often fantasise about the shoes I could buy with the sort of money she has. So I don't own this, just like I don't own those shoes.**

On the 21st June 1992, my father beat me. He told me that I was an embarrassment to the family and a shame to the Malfoy name. He told me that I didn't deserve to be a Malfoy. He warned me to stay away from the 'blood traitors', the 'mudblood' and the 'Potter boy'. When I refused, he hit me again. I wouldn't give up my friends for anything. He dismissed me and I made it up to my room, collapsing on the floor once the door was closed. I sobbed painfully. I hated my father and I hated being a Malfoy. The door opened and closed and I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me into a chest. I knew it was Draco and sobbed harder when I realised that he was being the big brother I'd asked him to be.

"Shh, it's ok. You'll be ok," he whispered and I continued to cry into his chest although the sobs softened. He led me to my bed and laid me down gently. I felt him kiss my forehead.

"Thank you Draco," I whispered and I knew he smiled.

"I love you little sister," he replied and I heard him leave.

On the 25th July 1992, I told my family that I was going to stay with the Weasley's. My mother had said that I could if that's what I wanted. I said that it was. My brother had just hugged me. I hugged him back. My father had yelled, hit me again but eventually conceded when my mother told him to leave me alone. I packed my stuff and used the Knight Bus to get to the Burrow.

On the 31st July 1992, Harry Potter turned twelve and joined us at the Burrow after Ron, Fred and George Weasley had stolen Mr Weasley's flying car and broken him out of his Privet Drive home. I had simply smiled when they told me but I'd full-on beamed when Harry had joined us at the Burrow. I don't know why.

On the 19th August 1992, we used the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley. Harry ended up in Knockturn Alley and had encountered my father and brother. Heaven knows what they were doing there. I met Gilderoy Lockhart (EW) and watched girls swoon over him. I didn't understand it. Draco picked a fight, our father stepped in and insulted everyone I was with as much as one person can without actually insulting them. We walked away.

On the 8th May 1993, Hermione Granger got petrified by a basilisk. This was after she was turned into a cat and called a mudblood by Draco. Not really a good year for her. I, on the other hand, had tried out for the Gryffindor quidditch team and made it as their chaser, grew closer to Harry and excelled at my classes (which I realised was easier with Hermione around).

On the 29th May 1993, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort (again), destroyed a horcrux (despite not knowing at the time), killed a basilisk, saved Ginny Weasley from dying then saved me from drowning. I admit that it was pretty stupid.

"Alya, have you gone MAD?" Harry demanded as we rose from the ground. I'd just thrown myself at him because he'd been about to be crushed by the rock slide that the idiot Lockhart caused.

"In case you didn't notice, I just saved your skull from being crushed by some rather heavy boulders. But that's ok, next time I'll just let you die," I told him snappily. He frowned.

"Ok, thank you for saving me from brain damage. Let's just go before something worse happens."

"I think that if we go, something worse will definitely happen." We walked through the dark and dingy caves with caution. Eventually, we reached a metal door with snakes intricately designed on it. A few words in parseltongue and a shocked expression later, we were through the door and looking at Ginny Weasley's dying form. That wasn't comforting. Without even thinking, we both ran forwards to check her. I heard Harry's wand clatter but couldn't think about anything except how cold Ginny was. She had a pulse. It was faint but it was there.

"Tom, Tom Riddle," I heard Harry say. My head snapped up. I knew who that was. Harry didn't.

"Harry, don't get too close," I warned him, not bothering to keep my voice down. The school boy looked at me analytically.

"Who might you be?" he asked. I noticed him twirling Harry's wand in his long fingers.

"I'm Alya Malfoy," I snarled and he looked taken aback. I saw him run his eyes over my form and knew that he had noticed the Gryffindor robes.

"You are a Malfoy in Gryffindor. How interesting that is," he said in a low voice that I immediately knew was dangerous.

"Yes, I'm also loyal, brave and worth my life, unlike my father and you," I hissed and Harry looked at me in shock. Tom Riddle looked at me appraisingly.

"You think so?" he asked carefully and I stepped forward, wand raised.

"I know so, Voldemort," I said confidently and a small gasp from Harry told me that he'd heard what I'd said. The dark wizard didn't take well to my attitude.

"It seems you're going to be a problem." This statement alone was enough to scare me. What happened next was both embarrassing and terrifying. Only Draco knew of my fear of drowning and deep water along with sharks. So, when Voldemort flicked his wand and I flew backwards into the deep water that was in front of the carving of Salazar Slytherin, I panicked. I could swim perfectly fine in normal conditions but this was not normal. I crashed into the water and sank like a rock because I froze. I couldn't see, I couldn't think and I most certainly couldn't breathe. I could feel the lack of oxygen getting to me and blackness started taking over my vision. I was beginning to notice a pattern in the adventures I had with Harry.

The next thing I knew, I was on cold marble and Harry was staring at me.

"Hey hero," I gasped and he smiled. I felt myself getting sucked into his emerald eyes. Then Harry turned to Ginny, leaving me to sit up. I noticed the dead body of the basilisk and also that Harry was clutching his arm. The diary that had caused this entire mess was lying next to Harry and then a basilisk fang joined it. I quickly realised that the fang had come from Harry's arm. I crawled as best I could towards him as he checked Ginny's pulse. Knowing I shouldn't speak due to the copious amounts of water that were likely in my lungs, I nudged both the fang and the diary towards Harry, raising my eyebrows. He stabbed the diary countless times whilst I faded in and out. Then Ginny Weasley woke up and I sighed in relief. We were all ok. Well, almost all of us.

On the 30th May 1993, Hermione Granger and many others were un-petrified. She and Harry shared a hug (jealous) and Gryffindor won the house cup.

I don't want to talk about my summer. It wasn't fun (for the three weeks that I wasn't at the Burrow anyway).

On 27th November 1993, Harry fell one hundred feet when dementors attacked a quidditch match. I was furious. This was followed by him learning how to produce a patronus. Throughout that year we fought for Buckbeak, travelled through time, saved a wanted criminal (who was really innocent), almost got attacked by a werewolf, actually got attacked by dementors and won the house cup again. I also got to watch Draco and his friends get trampled by a patronus stag when they imitated dementors.

However, I had my own rather eventful quidditch match in the middle of all of this. Harry and I together equal danger in the injury department. It was the second quidditch match of the year and we were playing Slytherin. I hated facing them on the pitch, they were evil. Wherever they could, they would cheat. This match was no different. We were positively trashing them and I'd scored most of the goals against them. They were getting angry and I was their main target for well aimed and savagely hit bludgers. They couldn't hit me though, I was too fast. However, my team mates were a different story. I was neck in neck with one of the Slytherin chasers and racing for the goalposts. I threw the quaffle at the last possible second and watched it soar through the hoops. I didn't get to celebrate though because a few screams caused to me to whirl around on my broom. I was met by a pelting bludger right to my chest. I flew backwards off my broom, felt myself smash into the goalposts and bend over at an unnatural angle. The last thing I remember before spinning towards the ground was a few screams and an agonising pain in my back.

I woke up in the hospital wing three days later. It was Tuesday after lessons and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred (who looked intensely guilty) and George were there when I woke up. I groaned when I tried to move, effectively letting them know I was awake.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked and everyone gave her the same look they'd given her when she'd asked Harry that after dementors attacked him.

"I'm feeling fantastic Hermione. I'm also experiencing memory loss so could someone help me out?" I asked, hoping that they understood my memory loss was on short term.

"Well, you scored for the tenth time during that match," Hermione began hesitantly. Harry sighed and continued.

"Then people started screaming and you turned around, I think to see why. A bludger hit you in the chest so hard that it sent you flying off of your broom and you hit the goalposts," he said then choked. He looked slightly sick. Ron nodded determinedly but he too looked sick.

"You bent over the hoop backwards. You could hear the crack all the way on the other side of the field," he said then sat down. I didn't blame him. I was beginning to feel dizzy myself.

"It's a good thing we had magic otherwise the injury could have killed you. You also broke four ribs and you have a pretty substantial lump on the back of your head. Madame Pomfrey managed to heal you quickly although I'm quite happy to never hear that sound of cracking again. There's bruising though," Hermione told me in a squeaky voice. I'd never been injured this badly before. I noticed that Harry was extremely quiet.

"Who hit the bludger?" I asked out of curiosity. Everyone looked slightly hesitant.

"Well, I did. I was aiming for the Slytherin chaser but he moved and it hit you instead. I'm so sorry Alya!" Fred admitted and my jaw fell open. Fred had snapped my spine in half. Fred had almost killed me. Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office at that moment.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy, you're awake," she said and produced many potions that made my eyes boggle.

I was released from hospital in two days later but was not to attend lessons or walk around school. She'd only released me because I kept moaning about how bored I was. The bruising didn't go down for weeks. Draco didn't visit me (probably because I was always surrounded by Gryffindors) but he did lecture me when I finally returned to lessons.

"Alya, you're giving up quidditch," he ordered me outside of Herbology.

"Go bullshit someone else Draco. You can't make me," I snarled and he glared at me.

"Father can make you," he retaliated and I smirked.

"Oh, so you're going to tell him?" I asked teasingly. He really should've known.

"Yes, I am," he said strongly and my smirk widened.

"Then I'm going to tell father how you imitated dementors at a quidditch match and got run over by a patronus fired by none other than Harry Potter himself. I wonder what father will think of that," I responded and he paled considerably. Hermione, Harry and Ron laughed from behind me.

"If you play with fire, you get burned," I stated and went into the greenhouse.

On the 9th June 1994, we faced an escaped convict, dementors, Snape and a werewolf. It wasn't the most fun I'd ever had.

"He's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes!" Hermione cried and my eyes snapped to Lupin. He looked petrified whilst Black looked impatient. Hermione went so far as to draw her wand.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked cautiously and I looked at Hermione. She looked scared and furious.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay," she answered defiantly.

"Well Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met," Lupin complimented her but Hermione's hand was shaking and she was about to burst into another rant. Deciding to end the conversation, I stepped in front of Lupin, facing Hermione.

"Calm down Hermione. And gee thanks for telling me!" I ordered and she relented slightly. I went back to where I'd stood before and Professor Lupin looked at me strangely.

"You don't seem to mind my . . . condition," he pointed out and I shrugged.

"As long as you don't bite me, we don't have a problem," I said calmly. Black gave me a funny look and Hermione looked downright shocked.

The night went on from there.

On the 17th June 1994, Gryffindor won the house cup (again). The end of term feast was filled with laughter and fun and I was glad to say that I'd gotten through the year without any other accidents.

On the 18th June 1994, we all travelled by the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross Station. I met Draco on the other side of the barrier after talking to Mrs Weasley (and enjoying her yelling at Fred for almost killing me. I hadn't spoken to him since he'd hit the bludger). Our parents sent a car to pick us up. I was not impressed.

**Yeah, that was a little jumpy but there you have it. Love Bianca x **


	6. The drama progressed from there

**Chapter Six**

On the 1st September 1994, we returned to Hogwarts for fourth year (after going to the quidditch world cup. I'd been forced to go with my father and brother). The TriWizard Tournament was announced. The drama progressed from there.

"We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory: the TriWizard cup!" Dumbledore called to the hall. We cheered at the cup was unveiled by my attention turned to the Goblet of Fire again. It was bright blue- bollocks. A name shot out of the top and landed in Dumbledore's waiting hand. He read out the name quietly but it crashed upon my eardrums like a ton of bricks: Harry Potter. Hermione made him move but I was frozen. He turned to look at me as he walked away. I looked back at him helplessly and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, my God, this can't be happening," I hissed in desperation. I was clutching Fred's hand so tightly that I could hear him swearing under his breath.

"I think it is," Hermione said quietly. Ron was glaring at the direction that Harry had walked in. Great, he was jealous.

"You can't be serious. Harry has just been given a death sentence and you're glaring at where he walked because of the attention he's getting? Get a grip," I ordered but he simply glowered at me and I gave up. He was being pathetic. We went to the common room to wait on Harry. I was slowly having a panic attack. What if Harry got hurt? What if Harry DIED? What would the tasks be? How would the other champions handle them? How would their friends and professors handle them? These questions crashed upon my brain as I let the argument between Hermione and Ron wash over my head. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Harry entered through the portrait hole. Without a second though, I threw myself at him, hugging him with all I had.

"It's going to be ok, Harry. It's going to be ok," I promised him. He hugged me back fiercely.

On 24th November 1994, I realised that it was most certainly not going to be ok. Harry had discovered that the first task was fighting a bloody dragon and this had caused me to panic more than him. I stood in the stands with Hermione on one side of me and (surprisingly) Ron on the other side of me. I knew that he was scared for Harry, despite not talking to him but I was completely and utterly petrified (so scared that I hadn't even slapped Fred and George for taking bets). I watched Krum, Cedric and Fleur fight their dragons but none of it really registered with me. It wasn't until Harry walked out into the arena that I started paying attention properly. And by paying attention properly, I mean I analysed every single face twitch that he made. I watched as the dragon almost set him on fire then chased him into the castle area: out of my eyesight. I started to hyperventilate. There was utter silence from both the crowd and the castle. I clenched the wooden beam in front of me so hard that it splintered (not very sturdy if you ask me) and I felt blood on my lip from biting on it. Suddenly, there was a black dot near the castle. It was way too small for the Hungarian Horntail. It was Harry! I almost fainted in relief. He soared back into the arena and snatched up that wretched golden egg. I could breathe until the next task.

On the 25th December 1994, the Yule Ball happened. Harry didn't ask me (I'd spent hours making lists of reasons why this would happen) and Ron didn't ask Hermione (that was just plain crazy. There was obvious attraction between the two of them). But I didn't let them bother me. I got asked by my fair share of boys and finally said yes after it became clear that Harry wasn't going to ask me. For some reason, I agreed to go with Blaise Zabini. That's right. I went to the Yule Ball with Blaise Zabini from Slytherin house.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked across the Entrance Hall to dinner with Hermione when the Slytherins came up from the dungeons. I didn't really expect them to say anything considering we were a good distance apart but when Blaise yelled my name, Hermione and I were convinced something was about to happen._

"_What the hell do you want Zabini?" I demanded and my brother actually punched his arm jokingly. I distinctly heard him say 'bad luck mate'. _

"_Go to the Yule Ball with me!" he blurted out. Hermione and I looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing. When it became evident that he was serious and wasn't making some kind of joke, we stopped laughing immediately._

"_You've got to be joking," I said in a strangled tone. He shook his head._

"_I'm deadly serious." Then I did something that made Hermione's jaw fall open._

"_Alright, Zabini, I'll go with you," I answered and dragged a protesting Hermione into the Great Hall for dinner._

_*End Flashback*_

I wanted to look spectacular. I helped Hermione get ready as well (I was the only person who saw her before she went downstairs to the Entrance Hall). Hermione wore a gorgeous dress in a lovely shade of pink. It was stunning and didn't show anything off. I, however, went for the bolder option. My dress was a bright purple and made sure that I didn't blend in with the crowd. It had a thin halter neck that sort of hung over my bust, revealing more than Hermione's did but just enough that I wasn't a tart. It clung to my torso like a second skin then flowed out gently into the skirt. A medium sized silver band ran around my middle that sparkled as though made of diamonds and continued down the side of the skirt, making sure I glittered with every movement. I wore heels that had made Hermione say 'oh my!' that were silver and strappy. They too were sparkly. My long blonde was pulled into a side ponytail and spread across my shoulder, making sure my diamond earrings were on show. Glittering slides adorned my hair, making it seem as though I wore some kind of tiara and my make up was very simple. With one final look at each other, Hermione and I left the room arm in arm. We approached the Entrance Hall and Hermione said she needed a minute. So I descended the stairs by myself but much attention was gained. I saw Harry's jaw drop to the floor and I saw my brother look overly protective as I approached Blaise.

"You look stunning," he complimented me.

"I'm very aware, thank you Blaise," I said a little snippily. He was still a bastard. I turned towards the stairs expectantly, waiting for Hermione. I saw Harry staring at Cho and decided that I needed to put a stop to it.

"I'll be right back," I said quickly and walked over to Harry as gracefully as I could.

"Hey Alya, you look . . . nice," he said hesitantly. I'd almost throttled him on the spot but decided against it.

"Where's Ron?" I asked. I hadn't planned on it but I suddenly noticed that our red headed friend was missing.

"He already went into the hall as I think you are meant to. The champions have to give the first dance," he told me and he looked dubious.

"Ah, well I better head in then. Good luck with the dancing and stop staring at Cho," I said cheerily and he had the nerve to blush. He actually BLUSHED! Oh, how I hate Cho Chang. I went to turn away but Hermione finally rounded the corner she'd been hiding behind. Everyone in the Entrance hall stared at her in awe. I forcefully spun Harry around to make him see his best friend looking like an angel. He whistled lowly and I almost banged his head against the ground. So he could whistle at her but not ME? What does it take for a guy to notice the girl who's been his best friend for four years! Oh wait, he was noticing. But he was noticing the wrong one! Hermione made it to the bottom of the stairs and onto the arm of Viktor Krum. They went to line up with the other champions.

"Well Harry, I better go. Have fun or whatever," I said quickly and went to join my date. This was going to be a long night.

On the 24th February 1995, the second task happened. I'm not going to go into details because I might pee myself. You know me and deep water don't mix. I will say that I was beyond annoyed that I wasn't Harry's 'treasure'. Then again, that would've meant a trip to the bottom of the Black Lake. Actually, I'm thrilled that I wasn't Harry's 'treasure'. Let's not go into detail about how I almost died when Krum's head came out of the water (as a SHARK).

On the 24th June 1995, my worst nightmare came true. Ok, that was only the slightest bit of exaggeration. It did make me realise that sharks and deep water were kittens and clouds compared to some things in the world. I watched Harry walk into the maze and, three hours later, I watched him appear from thin air clutching the dead body of Cedric Diggory. Then he said the two words that made the world turn upside down.

"Voldemort's back."

On the 2nd July 1995, term ended, we said goodbye to Cedric Diggory and to each other. I hugged Harry harder than ever, knowing that this summer would be harder than ever for him. Little did I know that I would go home and have a pretty harsh summer myself.


	7. Alya Cassiopeia Malfoy!

**Chapter Seven**

**I'm updating for two reasons: I couldn't resist and I wanted to say thank you. I had a horrendous day (particularly the last couple of hours) and wanted to thank all the reviewers, alerters and favouriters. I don't care if they aren't words. This is for you **

On the 10th August 1995, I ran away from home. I couldn't apparate but I had a fireplace linked to the Floo network in my bedroom. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, yelling my destination.

"The Burrow!" I cried and whirled away in a burst of green flames. I toppled out of the Weasley fireplace and right into the arms of an extremely surprised Ron Weasley, praying to Merlin that he didn't notice my wince of pain.

"Alya, what are you doing here?" he asked and I took his lack of tact in my stride.

"I'm just casually falling out of your fireplace," I commented sarcastically and he looked at me funny. I stood up straight. He called his mother and she appeared with a surprised expression on her face too.

"Alya dear, what a lovely surprise!" she exclaimed and I was shocked that her warmth was genuine. She enveloped me in a hug which I gladly returned.

"I know that it's abrupt and it's really not fair to ask but can I stay here? I can't stay with my parents any longer because of reasons that I'd really rather discuss with everyone instead of repeating them," I said in a rush. Mrs Weasley immediately looked worried for me.

"Of course you can stay with us dear but we aren't staying here at the moment. Here, read this," she answered and handed me a piece of parchment. It told me the location of Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. These were people who could help me!

"If you aren't staying here, why are you here?" I asked as I handed the parchment back.

"We were just collecting a few things but we're done now. We'll use the fireplace. It's only accessible from here you see," Mrs Weasley said and ushered us into the fireplace. I held on tightly as Ron yelled our location. Again, I toppled out of the fireplace at the other end.

"Ouch, that hurt," I groaned as I stood up. I saw Mrs Weasley and Ron getting out of the fireplace and turned to see a kitchen full of people staring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"What's the matter? Have you never seen a teenage girl before?" I asked jokingly as I perched in one of the many chairs surrounding the table. I resisted putting my feet on the table.

"What the devil is a Malfoy doing here?" asked a bespectacled witch. Her tone wasn't polite.

"Hey, I do not like being defined by my last name very much, thanks," I snapped with a glare in her direction. I heard a snort of appreciative laughter and turned to see Sirius Black at the head of the table. I smiled widely.

"I have missed your attitude Alya," he said through laughter.

"I was wondering if I'd ever see you again. How have you been Sirius?" I asked airily as I finally gave in and placed my feet on the table. Mrs Weasley bustled past and tapped them so I moved them to the chair beside me.

"I've been good. I'm healthy but being on the run is hard," he answered.

"Well you look great. However, I don't think you're on the run Mr Black. I think you're in hiding. There's a difference," I replied as I thankfully took a glass of pumpkin juice and a bowl of chips from Mrs Weasley. She thought I was underfed again. Sirius laughed at my comment.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." I thanked Mrs Weasley for the chips (which already had salt and tomato ketchup on them) then turned to the rest of the table. They were staring at me and Sirius like we had declared ourselves followers of Voldemort. I munched on my chips as I waited for Sirius to explain that I wasn't a psychopath like the rest of my family.

"This here is Alya who obviously doesn't appreciate her last name. She's in Gryffindor and is one of Harry's best friends. She's one of the ones who saved me two years ago," Sirius said and the table relaxed although I kept getting funny looks. I knew it was because I was a Malfoy in Gryffindor.

"And I don't plan on becoming a death eater," I pointed out as I finished my last chip. I'd been seriously hungry. Sirius nodded in appreciation. I groaned and stood up, stretching.

"Well, I'm going to go and change because these clothes are filthy. Mrs Weasley, where's my room?" I asked but when I didn't get an answer, I turned from facing the door to facing the table. They were staring at me with plain shock on their faces, including Sirius. I was completely confused but before I could ask what I'd said or done, Mrs Weasley was at my side.

"Alya Malfoy, lift up your top," she ordered and I paled. Deciding to act confident, I breathed deeply.

"What's wrong Mrs Weasley?" I asked but my voice was squeaky.

"Alya Cassiopeia Malfoy, lift up your top this instant!" she demanded. I saw that people had entered the room but didn't turn to see whom for fear that Mrs Weasley would attack me.

"How do you know my full name?" I asked suddenly. It was genuine curiosity.

"I have my ways but do not change the subject! Do it now!" she ordered in a final tone and I knew there was no way to get out of it. I lifted up my tank top until it was just below where my bra began. There were gasps of shock and disgust around the room and I knew what they were seeing. They were seeing the black, blue and purple bruises that were scattered across my back, front and sides. Everyone knew that these were no quidditch injuries and the faint outline of the Malfoy crest on my back showed that these had been no accident.

"How in Merlin's name did you get those?" Sirius finally said after what felt like a thousand years of silence. I breathed deeply and lowered my top whilst Mrs Weasley practically sprinted somewhere unknown.

"My father wasn't happy with me," I said and hoped I would get away with that vague answer. I knew I would have to explain eventually but I didn't want it then.

"And why was that?" Mrs Weasley asked kindly as she reappeared with a tub of paste. She signalled for me to lift up my top and I did so. She started gently applying the paste but even the lightest of touches made me wince. She decided to apply it magically instead. I gave in.

"He did it because I said he was the scum of the Earth," I managed to say. I could feel the tears building. I also noticed that the paste was finished applying but I had to keep my top up.

"Why did you say that?" asked an elderly witch. Her tone was kind but it pushed me over the edge. The tears fell and the sobs started building.

"I said it because I found out that he was a death eater and that he was there the night Cedric died and Voldemort rose," I gasped and the sobs shook my aching torso. I stared avidly at my knees. "He said that the Dark Lord had risen and that we would soon follow him too. I didn't want to, I couldn't. So I told him that I wouldn't do it and that he was the scum of the Earth for being a death eater. So he hit me. But I was tired of him hitting me all the time so I fought back. That was too far apparently. He beat me harder than ever then threw me into my room. When I finally managed to stand up, I packed my trunk and I left. I hate my family and I do not want to be like them." When I was finished, I could hardly understand myself, let alone expect others to understand but they did.

"I'm sorry that I judged you before," said the bespectacled witch that had I asked why I was there. I nodded in acknowledgement.

On the 4th September 1995, I decided that Umbridge needed a run for her money. I also decided to injure anyone who dared to say that Harry was a liar. I received my first detention of the year.

On the 21st October 1995, the DA was formed.

On the 25th December 1995, I spent Christmas at Grimmauld Place with the Weasley's, Harry and Sirius. Harry was having visions of things that Voldemort was doing and had seen his snake attack Mr Weasley therefore making us all relocate. It was a happy occasion with laughter and songs but Sirius became depressed in the days after because he knew that we would be going soon. I did my best to cheer him up.

On the 27th April 1996, Fred and George Weasley made their famous departure, leaving Umbridge with a beautiful gift in the form of a swamp. It was wonderful to watch. However Peeves went nuts after they asked him to give her hell. I'd had several ink bottles smashed on or near me when I finally gave in and cursed him, earning me another detention (the curse may or may not have hit a first year too).

On the 20th May 1996, exams began and so did my madness. Hermione's madness had started months ago, as in at the beginning of term. I was tearing my hair out every night as I revised and trying to get information into my head was as easy as getting me to stop being sarcastic. So I sat in front of the fire in the common room until all hours of the morning revising with Harry and Ron (Hermione was mostly in the library).

On the 19th June 1996, the term ended, after a fight to the almost death in the Department of Mysteries and Minister of Magic FINALLY admitted that Voldemort was back. Sirius had died that night and it was with heavy sorrow that I went home to find out that Voldemort was staying at MY HOUSE! Needless to say, my father's torture felt like feathers once Voldemort was through with me.


	8. I finally gave up on my family

**Chapter Eight**

On the 22nd July 1996, I finally gave up on my family. I packed my bags (and I mean bags. I have a lot of stuff) and left (with immense effort. I'd said some rather choice things about Voldemort and paid the price). Of course, it wasn't that simple. After the last time, they monitored my room. So when I went to get the hell out of there, my father showed up in the room with death eaters. I fought for about 2 seconds before I put up a shield charm and scrambled into the fireplace, dragging my bags with me.

"Oh Alya, what did they do this time?" Mrs Weasley said before I blacked out.

On the 23rd July 1996, I came downstairs cheerily and entered the kitchen . . . only to get yelled at.

"Alya Cassiopeia Malfoy, you should not be out of bed right now," Mrs Weasley said reproachfully. I felt fine (I think the pain killing potions were going to my head). I put a large smile on my face.

"Mrs Weasley, I feel perfectly fine. You did a wonderful job on my injuries," I complimented her. It was genuine.

"I still think you should be resting," she told me hesitantly. I sighed (ribs aching in the process).

"I honestly couldn't rest with my stomach. My father thought it would be punishment to starve me and he was right," I said airily. I knew that this would get to her.

"Oh then let me feed you dear. I've already made some soup for Harry here," she immediately said as she rushed around to collect the necessary items. I frowned. Harry was here? I paid more attention to my surroundings and saw Harry sitting at the table with an amused expression on his face. I sat down across from him.

"Well, you could've made your presence known," I scolded him lightly. Mrs Weasley put her soup down in front of me and I immediately started eating.

"Well you need to tell me why Mrs Weasley thinks you need sleep," Harry retaliated and I grinned. I took a mouthful of soup before answering.

"My father's an arsehole. Voldemort is staying at my house so I keep getting tortured. Draco, my golden brother, doesn't get tortured. I'm not going back ever," I declared as I finished my soup. That had been the best meal I'd ever had.

On the 1st September 1996, I returned to school. Draco broke Harry's nose so I broke Draco's nose. I didn't even speak to him. I just punched him and walked away from him in the Entrance Hall after dinner. Slughorn saw it but just walked past with appreciative laughter.

On the 2nd September 1996, lessons began. That's when Harry found the Half Blood Prince's book. Hermione knew it was bad news as did I but Harry didn't want to listen. I believed he enjoyed the attention (I wasn't too fond of him that year).

On the 14th September 1996, quidditch tryouts happened. I thought Harry was going to murder someone about five minutes into them. To be honest, I felt like that too. Some of the people that showed up were complete idiots. But I flew through the air when it was my turn, scoring like a champion and made the team (along with Katie and Ginny) as did Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote (beaters) and Ron (keeper, obviously). I noticed Hermione confund McLaggen and I wasted no time teasing her about it. I also had to attend Slughorn's dinner party thing (he took somewhat of a liking to me after seeing my punching skills. Plus, I could make a potion almost as well as Harry could without cheating). It was so boring.

On the 12th October 1996, the first Hogsmeade trip of the term arrived with plenty of drama. Harry (stupidly) tried a spell from that insane potions book that ended up dangling Ron in mid-air by the ankle. I agreed heartily with Hermione when she said it was dangerous. Then when we actually got to Hogsmeade, Katie Bell was cursed right in front of us by a necklace that I knew Draco had once shown interest in. This is when I learned that Harry was truly serious in his accusations against Draco about him being a death eater. So I told him that Draco had received the mark that summer and had been given an unknown task by Voldemort. I don't know to this day what made me say it but I did and Hermione and Ron had gaped pathetically. With Katie Bell in St Mungo's, Harry needed a new chaser and found Demelza Robins. It had been between her and Dean but she'd been better at tryouts and got the position. I liked Demelza and she was a great chaser but if Dean had been on the team, it would've meant that Ginny would've focused more on him and Harry wouldn't stare at my red headed friend so much. I suppose you could say I was jealous.

A few practices later, Harry and Ron walked in on Ginny and Dean snogging. When Harry described the incident, an increasingly jealous expression crawled across his face and I imagined a similar look to be on my face.

On the 9th November 1996, the first quidditch match of the season happened. My brother neglected to play (the task for Voldemort). Ron played spectacularly all on his own (Harry may have been able to fool Hermione and Ron but he sure as hell couldn't convince me that he'd put Felix Felicis in Ron's goblet). Demelza, Ginny and I were on a roll with the scoring, the Slytherin team didn't stand a chance. Then Harry almost missed the snitch but scraped it at the last moment (I could've killed him but then I wanted to kiss him). When we got to the common room I saw Ron and Lavender snogging in full view of the entire population of Gryffindor tower and I felt sick. I immediately went to find Hermione, who was crying then Harry showed up then Ron showed up then Hermione sent yellow birds at him which caused me to laugh. It was a rather eventful day although I felt horrendously sorry for Hermione. She was in a similar position to mine.

On the 23rd December 1996, Slughorn's Christmas party happened. I am not proud of what happened there but it happened. My level of shame was equal to Hermione's at that bloody party. What I did was perfectly legal (I think. At least it was in the muggle world) and I was well within my rights. I was also a little drunk and horrendously jealous. So I was at the party and mingling with lots of people, dancing with a few boys and such. I saw Harry and he was staring at Ginny again. This drove me to my first drink which continued on until I'd had a few and couldn't really walk properly. I stumbled out of the bathroom and right into the arms of Blaise Zabini. To cut a long story short, we ended up in a classroom not far from Slughorn's office but I didn't lose my virginity. We did have sex (and Merlin it was good) but it definitely wasn't my first time which Blaise found disappointing for some reason. That was humiliating enough but on our second round, I was nearing my climax when Harry walked in. I screamed but didn't have time to do anything else because he left the room quicker than I could say 'shite'.

On the 24th December 1996, I took the train to King's Cross Station with Harry and Ron. Hermione was elsewhere due to the fact that she and Ron still weren't speaking much. I sat huddled in the corner, avoiding Harry's eyes until he cracked.

"Alya, I want to say that I'm sorry for last night," he blurted out and I turned to look at him in shock.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. But, if it helps, you're forgiven," I assured him. He smiled slightly and I smiled back. It was still awkward but we were getting through it.

The rest of Christmas passed uneventfully.

On the 17th March 1997, I celebrated my seventeenth birthday. I got loads of gifts and it was a blast. However, before me came Ron, he turned seventeen on the 1st March 1997. He got the gifts, the attention and the fun. He also got a nice dose of out of date love potion and poisoned mead. As soon as Slughorn said that it was a gift for someone, I didn't wait to find out who was the receiver. I charged out of the hospital wing, ignoring the surprised cries from behind me and stormed through the castle. I knew that Draco had something to do with it without knowing how. I knew it was something to do with the fact that I was his twin and therefore just knew. So I pushed through the crowds I encountered, randomly searching until I found him. When I did find him, I didn't care who was around, I leapt on him and pinned him to the ground. I punched and kicked every inch of him that I could reach whilst shrieking at him.

"You bastard, you could've killed him! I'll never forgive you for this!" I screamed but I was pulled off of him by someone.

"Alya, chill out," said a voice in my ear but I continued to writhe in this person's grip. Then I realised that Blaise was the one holding me and relaxed so suddenly that I dropped to the ground with a thud. I scrambled to get up off the floor. I whirled to face Blaise with a murderous look on my face.

"Why did you pull me off of him?" I cried at him and he shrugged.

"I don't fancy you killing my best friend," he said casually and I laughed. I started swearing at him in fluent Romanian and not even Draco knew what I was saying but everyone knew that they were profanities. With a final glare at both of them, I stormed back to the hospital wing.

"Alya, where did you go?" Harry asked when I stomped back in, past the professors. I could feel the murderous look on my face.

"I was just taking care of some business," I said sweetly. Hermione was staring at my hand.

"Were you using your fists?" she asked, picking up my hand.

"Jesus, Alya, how hard did you hit this person?" Harry asked as he looked at my bloodied knuckles.

"I hit him hard enough," I answered shortly.

"Who was it?" Hermione prodded and I sighed.

"It was Draco," I answered grudgingly and this is when the professors stepped in.

"Miss Malfoy why did you hit your brother?" Professor McGonagall asked me snippily.

"I did it because he caused this to happen to Ron. I know it was him," I snarled and she looked shocked. I gave Dumbledore a significant look and he knew what I meant. I knew that Dumbledore knew about the task because I'd told the Order. If the Order knew then that meant McGonagall and (unfortunately) Snape knew too. Before they could say anything else, Blaise entered the hospital wing dragging Draco. I almost charged at him again but a look from Hermione kept me in my seat. The damage was worse than I'd originally thought but I didn't give a shit. He deserved it. Madame Pomfrey bustled out of her office to attend to him.

"What happened to you Mister Malfoy?" she asked as she ran her wand over his injuries and made him drink some form of potion.

"I fell down the stairs," he answered whilst looking at me. I glared back but it softened when I saw the desperation in his eyes and realised that he hadn't told on me.

"You do not have to lie to us Mister Malfoy. Your sister has already told us what she did to you," McGonagall said and Draco looked at me in shock. I shrugged and held up my bloody fist.

"And she will be punished for it severely," Snape said and I grimaced. I saw Harry stand up out of the corner of my eye and turned to make him sit down.

"Actually, Professor Snape, Miss Malfoy will not be punished," Dumbledore said cheerily and I stared at him in shock. Why was this?

"And why is that?" Snape said with his lip curling.

"I have my reasons, Severus," Dumbledore answered simply. With that, he departed (winking at me first) and we were all left staring after him in shock.

"Well Alya, it looks like you have a get out of jail free card with Dumbledore," Harry said in a cheery voice. I simply rolled my eyes at him whilst watching Madame Pomfrey with my brother. He was far too pale (well, grey) and he looked too thin as well. Whatever this task was, it was getting to him. I was worried about him.

That was the night Lavender and Ron broke up.


	9. This was goodbye

**Chapter Nine**

**I think this is the third chapter today. I'm way too nice. **

Before Ron could get out of the hospital, Harry had entered it again. McLaggen had fucking knocked him out of the air with a beater's bat and we'd lost the bloody game because of that stupid, stuck up son of a bitch! As you can tell, I didn't like McLaggen and I still don't. It was terrifying watching Harry fall through the air (yet again) but at least he got away with a cracked skull and not a snapped spine unlike some unlucky people.

On the 21st April 1997, I took my apparation test, passing with flying colours of course. Hermione passed too but Ron failed (half an eyebrow!). That was the same night that Harry got the memory off of Slughorn and we learned of horcruxes and that Voldemort made six. We learned what Dumbledore thought they were (and I was willing to bet a vast amount of gold on him being right) and that he was hunting them down. He had destroyed one and Harry had destroyed another (remember what I said?).

On the 22nd April 1997, Harry learned of the Ginny/Dean break up. I could practically see the fantasy bubble above his head that portrayed things that I don't want to even think about. Then Katie Bell returned (which meant an extremely happy quidditch team). Our training went spectacularly well and the team was more than prepared to slaughter Ravenclaw. That was until Harry did the most stupid thing he'd done in his life at that point.

On the 6th May 1997, Harry almost killed my brother. I had been looking over a transfiguration essay, Hermione had run off to talk to a professor and Ron's nerves made him run to the bathroom to throw up. Harry, being the nosy bugger that he is, went to investigate my brother when he saw him on the Marauders Map talking to Moaning Myrtle. At this point I was walking along the corridor that he was in when I heard duelling. Recognising Harry's voice then Draco's voice I froze. I didn't know whether to go and split them up myself or get a teacher. That's when I heard Harry cry 'Sectumsempra' and Draco scream.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" I heard Moaning Myrtle shriek. My legs locked and I couldn't move. It couldn't be. I forced myself to keep moving and got to the bathroom at the same time Professor Snape did. We both looked at each other but I ran in and saw Draco lying on the floor in a pool of water and his own blood. I screamed and ran over to him, trying to staunch the flow. It didn't work.

"Draco, can you hear me? Don't die. Don't even think that you're not going to survive. I know that I haven't been the best sister in the world and you haven't been the best brother but I still love you. Please don't go," I cried into him, not caring that I was covering myself in blood. Snape came up beside me.

"Miss Malfoy you need to move out of the way," he said and I slowly disconnected from Draco. I stood right next to him but didn't crowd the professor. I heard him start to mumble incantations but didn't see what happened as a result because I saw Harry at that moment. He was staring at me and he looked completely ashamed of himself. It didn't take much for me to crack and that look of shame threw me over the edge. I launched myself at my so-called best friend and pummelled him in a similar way to how I'd attacked Draco two months previously. I punched and I kicked and I scratched and I think I even bit him once. I was furious. Streams of Romanian, Spanish, French, Bulgarian and Russian swearwords poured out of my mouth as I hit him. Actually, they were shrieked at him. Eventually I was pulled off of him by Snape. I struggled against him but then he said that Draco had been taken to the hospital wing so I ran off to see if he was ok. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were there when I sprinted in. I saw Draco in a bed at the end of the wing being administered many different potions. I skidded to a stop beside the bed and clutched his hand.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked Madame Pomfrey in a terrified voice. She looked at me sympathetically.

"He's going to need to stay here for a good long while and take many potions but, thanks to Professor Snape, he's going to live," she answered and I breathed out in relief.

"Miss Malfoy, can you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked kindly. I hesitated. What had happened?

"Well, I know that Harry was walking alone to dinner because Hermione was talking to Professor Vector, I was fixing a few grammatical errors in my transfiguration essay and Ron was throwing up because he was nervous about the quidditch match coming up. I don't know how he ended up in the bathroom or what they were doing in a female bathroom but they were. All I know is that I was walking along the corridor that the bathroom was located when I heard duelling. I knew it was Harry and Draco because I could hear them and I didn't know whether to break it up myself or get a professor. Before I had time to debate, I heard Harry yell 'Sectumsempra' and Draco screamed. I ran to the bathroom when Moaning Myrtle starting yelling and got there at the same time as Professor Snape. I'm sure he can tell you the rest," I explained, looking at the wise old man apprehensively. Would he blame me for this? I could have stopped it after all.

"Very well, Miss Malfoy, you may go. As I understand it, Harry has detention with Professor Snape every Saturday until the end of term but it will seem like such a weak punishment after yours," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes inwardly. Professor Snape had told him that I'd gone stir crazy on Harry and I wasn't being punished. This was getting to be a pattern.

"Thank you sir," I said. I gave Draco's hand a final squeeze and departed the hospital wing. I didn't talk to or even look at Harry when I got to the common room and went straight upstairs.

It took until the morning of the quidditch final (10th May 1997) for Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione's combined efforts to get me talk to Harry again. I'd started looking at him the day before. I'd still been a bit cold but we were talking again at least. He wished Ron, Ginny and I luck and went to his detention whilst we went down to the pitch. We played, we won (by a LONG shot) and the atmosphere was wonderful. We went up to the common room and the party was in full swing. I was cheering and getting lifted onto people's shoulders (I'd scored the final goal just as Ginny had snatched the snitch) and celebrated. However, I was still missing Harry. I'd not spoken to him much but my feelings for him hadn't changed. I turned towards the portrait and shot straight into his arms when he entered.

"We won! Four hundred and fifty to one hundred and forty, Harry! We won the match!" I screamed and he laughed. Just in that one moment, we'd mended our friendship. Yes, he'd almost killed my brother but I needed Harry around and that was that. I left him to go see other people and I was in the middle of a drink when I saw Harry lean down and kiss Ginny. I almost swallowed the bottle. Instead, it shattered in my hand as I stared in complete shock at the two people kissing. Hermione was beaming widely, completely oblivious to the fact that my heart had just torn in half. I felt tears stinging my eyes. Never had I felt that way, not even when Cho was around. When they broke apart, Ron's head twitched and I knew what that meant: Harry was free to kiss Ginny again. They left through the portrait hole but I saw Harry look over his shoulder. His eyes caught mine but I looked away, hoping that he wouldn't see the devastated look that I was sure was in my eyes.

On the 12th May 1997, I started to talk to Harry properly and hang around even when he was with Ginny. I decided that, even if I couldn't be with him, I wasn't going to sacrifice the friendship. Some things bothered me about their relationship though. As an unnaturally observant person, I saw through the blissful happiness that everyone else saw. Yes, Ginny and Harry were happy together but there was something wrong with Harry. To some he may have looked like the happiest person at Hogwarts but I saw that he wasn't. He was strange around Ginny but no one, including my red headed friend herself, noticed. It confused me no end.

On the 18th June 1997, death eaters got into the school, courtesy of my twin brother. I'm proud, really. Oh wait, sarcasm slipped in there. Harry and Dumbledore weren't on the grounds (I don't know what I did in a past life but my karma sucked) so it was up to the school to fight against them. I fought death eater after death eater, taking down many although never killing. Luna and Neville helped Hermione, Ginny and me and together, we alerted the rest of the school. Bill Weasley got attacked by Greyback and Flitwick by Snape. And, somehow, I managed to get injured AGAIN! I encountered Draco and attacked him and he didn't even fight back properly. He ran through the castle and I followed him but when he went up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower with a bunch of death eaters, I didn't get very far. Not caring that there was some kind of barrier, I ran at it. Unfortunately, it threw me backwards with as much force as I'd hit it with. I went flying through the air and collided with a brick wall, rendering me unconscious. I woke up in the hospital wing with only a concussion.

On the 21st June 1997, Dumbledore's funeral was held. I cried and cried. I listened as Fawkes sang and then left a deafening silence behind. I watched as Harry talked to Scrimgeour and broke up with Ginny. I couldn't even make myself be happy at the break up. I was messed up inside. Harry told us that he wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts for our seventh year and told us that we weren't going with him. He quickly took it back when I hit him (not hard but I still hit him). We agreed to accompany him. Hermione and Ron went back to the common room and Harry and I took one last look at the home (and, in my case, sanctuary) we'd had since we were eleven years old. This was goodbye.


	10. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Ten**

**This, I think, is where it gets really interesting. It goes into more detail and the dates stop for a while.**

We didn't have a seventh year. We went on a horcrux hunt and I was scared shitless. Don't tell Harry though. But, before the horcrux hunt came the wedding.

"You look gorgeous, Alya," Harry whispered as he came to my side. The reception was in full swing and I'd thrown back a lot of firewhiskey. I was wearing a tight red dress that came to mid thigh. It was very simple, strapless, made of silk and revealed my long tanned legs in their sparkling gold stilettos.

"Thank you Harry," I murmured, trying to keep the heat from my cheeks. His presence was making me dizzy (I don't think that the firewhiskey helped a whole lot though).

"For Merlin's sake, ask her to dance!" Fred said as he came to get another drink then danced off with Angelina. I blushed furiously.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked as he held out his hand. I stared at it in shock.

"You don't like dancing," I pointed out and he shrugged.

"You do like dancing," he countered. I smiled and let him lead me to the dance floor as a slow song started. He spun us in a slow, deliberate circle, his hands on my waist and mine around his neck. We were so close and it was driving me crazy. Hoping to hide my face, I placed my head against his chest. His heart was beating really fast in my ear and mine as mimicking it.

"Harry, I-." A jet of white light landing in the middle of the dance floor cut off my confession and we turned to look at it. Kingsley's voice came out of a lynx patronus.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming," he warned and the patronus faded. Bedlam ensued and I lost Harry.

"Alya!" I heard Hermione cry and turned to her voice. She grabbed my arm and we apparated. Due to Hermione's panic, we landed straight in the middle of a road. I fell over because of my heels and Harry barely managed to drag me out of the way of a double decker bus. And so began our life on the run.

We had to leave Grimmauld Place (poor Kreacher) and keep moving. It had been weeks and we'd broken into the Ministry of Magic under Polyjuice Potion and stolen a horcrux.

"Hey Alya, you look kind of troubled," Harry stated as he sat down next to me at the table in the tent. I shrugged.

"I'm just thinking," I assured him but he wasn't fooled. It didn't help that my heart was racing so my voice was all squeaky. That's what his presence does to me.

"Alya, you know you can tell me anything," he insisted, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Could I tell him anything? No, I couldn't. I'd known him for seven years and he still didn't know that I was head over heels in love with him. He squeezed me.

"I was just thinking about all our years at school. I was a Malfoy in Gryffindor but everyone accepted me anyway then you got our arses in all sorts of danger. Now look at us. Seven years later and here we are, in a tent in the middle of nowhere searching for parts of Voldemort's soul," I explained and I knew that he smiled. He squeezed me tighter.

"I don't regret a single moment," he said and I beamed. He didn't regret it.

"As crazy as it sounds, neither do I," I agreed and we both smiled together this time. It was so weird how we generally always agreed with each other.

"Alya, what's really bothering you?" he asked. I really should've known that he would know I was hiding something else from him.

"It's nothing Harry. Really, it doesn't matter," I assured him. He knew that I was lying to him. He knew it was about him. I have this weird thing where I understand and see things that other people don't so I knew that he thought it was bad. I felt kind of guilty about that but how does one drop something like that into a conversation? I couldn't say 'oh yeah, I've been in love with you for the last seven years. That's what's bothering me'. Even I'm not that confident. Anyway, even if I wasn't extraordinary at reading people, the fact that he withdrew his arm from my shoulders and went to make some tea was the other clue. I was about to say something but Ron and Hermione walked into our area of the tent holding hands and giggling. They had gotten together after another stupid fight (I had almost cut his head off). I swear they were doing it just to rub it in my face.

"Oh, why is there thick tension in here?" Ron asked bluntly and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you guys later," I said miserably and left the tent. I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I grabbed my coat and scarf and earmuffs and left the tent, walking through the forest with no idea where I was going. The air was cold and had a bite to it but I didn't mind. It helped me snap back to reality. However, I didn't notice that I left Hermione's protective barriers behind until I heard twigs snapping behind me. I whirled around, praying to see one of my three companions. I saw snatchers instead. I gripped my wand tightly in my pocket, counting how many of them there were. There were eight. I couldn't fight eight by myself!

"What do we have here?" one of them, the leader I assumed, asked rhetorically. "What's your name my lovely?" I felt one of them come up behind me and spun around, cracking my fist across his jaw. He fell to the ground unconscious. The leader looked wary of me now.

"She looks familiar," drawled one of the ugly gits.

"Yeah, she looks like a Malfoy," commented another. If they found out who I was, I was in deep shit. Damn my blonde hair! It was a dead giveaway.

"Take her wand," the leader ordered. I pulled it out and pointed it at the snatcher who was approaching me.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," I snarled but he didn't listen. He thought he could catch me off guard by pouncing but I quickly stunned him and prepared myself for the attack. The remaining six all came at me at once. I managed to stun three but the other three found a way around me and stole my wand but not before they'd shot the Cruciatus Curse at me. They bound me in magical ropes.

"Tell me your name," the leader demanded and I spat blood out. One of them had a mean left hook.

"Alya Malfoy," I finally admitted. He looked positively gleeful. He wrapped a hand in my hair and whispered something to the other two. I didn't know what it was but I knew that I didn't like it. We apparated and when I opened my eyes, I was staring at a large, terrifying mansion.

"Home sweet home," I muttered to myself.


	11. You are an idiot!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Ok, I don't get emails notifying me that my chapter has updated or my reviews anymore. Does anyone know what I've done? **

**Cahsm – I don't really know. It was just a little thing I slipped in there. Amuse yourself with thinking up the possibilities x**

I was dragged through the house by my hair. We ended up in the drawing room and waited for my family to arrive. How could I have been so stupid? I heard them enter but two of the snatchers were blocking my view and that meant that they couldn't see me either.

"What do you feel the need to bother us for?" I heard my father hiss but I noticed that he sounded broken. He was a mess. Well, it served him right.

"We found something that you might like," the leader replied. My deranged aunt, Bellatrix, let out a chilling laugh.

"What could you possibly have that would interest us?" she laughed gleefully. The leader moved behind the two snatchers and dragged me around them by my hair. I struggled and hissed and swore but he wouldn't let me go. There was a collective gasp when they realised who I was. There was a further gasp at the condition I was in. My bones were aching and I was pretty sure I was still bleeding from somewhere.

"Alya, is that you?" my mother gasped. I merely snarled. I looked up as my father stopped her from rushing over to me. Draco looked petrified.

"Get these fucking ropes off of me," I demanded and got a blow to the side of my head for that. I collapsed on the ground.

"Release her now!" my mother ordered.

"I can't do that, ma'am. She can be exchanged for a bounty," the leader said with no respect.

"I am not a business transaction!" I objected and received a slap. There was a crash from the hallway. Bellatrix went to investigate. I took my opportunity. I swung my foot out and caught the leader's knee, causing him to fall to the ground and clutch it in pain. I flicked his wand out of his loose grasp with my feet and hissed the spell to cut the ropes.

"Avada Kedavra!" cried one of the snatchers. I barely managed to duck but before I could fight back, he was stunned on the ground. I whirled to face the door, expecting one of my family member's to have done it. I was surprised to see Harry, Ron and Hermione standing there with their wands pointed at him. I squealed and threw myself at them, hugging them fiercely. Harry hugged back to hardest, I noticed.

"You are an idiot!" Harry scolded me. I blushed in shame.

"I didn't mean to!" I cried in protest.

"Where's your wand?" Ron asked and I gestured to the leader on the ground who was still clutching his knee. Ron marched up and stole my wand, giving it back to me. I gratefully took it then turned to my family. They were in utter shock. Deciding not to hang around, we gripped hands to apparate. That was before Aunt Bella returned.

"You will not escape! Avada Kedavra!" she shrieked and we dove out of the way. She shot curse after curse at us. I couldn't see Ron or Hermione anywhere but Harry and I were cowered behind a wall.

"Alya, get out of here," he begged.

"You need me Harry," I said whilst adamantly shaking my head. He gripped my shoulders.

"I can't lose you!"

"Are you going to say this to me during the final battle too?"

"If you don't get out of here, this will be your final battle!"

"I can't leave you, Harry! I can't!" I was in tears. His hands reached up to my face, wiping them away carefully.

"I know it's hard but you have to. I can't bear to see you hurt."

"Get out from your hiding places! I'll kill her!" Bellatrix ordered. Harry looked at me and I shook my head. I wasn't leaving. I marched out and saw my dear aunt holding Hermione with a knife to her throat. Oh bollocks.

"Put her down," Ron snarled and she laughed manically. I felt Harry come up beside me and slip his hand into mine. Why he did that is beyond me. Bellatrix didn't miss this.

"How dare you betray your family Alya? How dare you!" she shrieked and I breathed deeply.

"You're holding my family with a knife to her throat. Let her go," I said confidently. There was a collective gasp. Bella seemed to be in shock.

"What did you say?" she demanded and I cleared my throat.

"Let her go," I said slowly. Blood was appearing on Hermione's neck.

"You expect me to let this filthy mudblood escape?" she breathed with wide eyes. I raised an eyebrow and took a step forward.

"If you let her go, I'll stay here," I said and I swear her jaw almost fell off. I noticed my parents and brother were staring at me in utter disbelief.

"How do I know that you will stay?" Bella snarled and I rolled my eyes.

"I am a woman of my word. If you let her go, I'll stay here willingly," I vowed and nobody doubted me.

"Alya, don't be so stupid," Hermione whimpered but I ignored her.

"Draco, hold your sister," Bellatrix ordered. He approached me cautiously but I walked right past him and stood by my parents. Draco stood to the side of me. Hermione was thrown at Harry's feet but then Bella pressed her dark mark and Harry collapsed on the ground. I knew he was in Voldemort's head.

"Harry, fight it! Please fight it!" I shrieked, trying to get to him but Draco held me back. Voldemort was on his way which meant we were all dead. I swung my foot behind me and caught Draco's groin. He grunted and let go of me, doubled over in pain. I threw myself at Bellatrix to distract her but one muttered word and I was sent crashing backwards. I violently smashed against the marble of the fireplace and I slumped onto the ground. I could hear Bellatrix laughing manically and I opened my eyes as much as I could to see her binding Harry, Ron and Hermione in ropes. I felt my wand in my hand and the evil approaching quickly and knew that I had to help them escape. I shot a stunner at Bella with as much power as I could muster. With a weak flick of my wrist, the ropes binding my friends fell off and they gathered each other and apparated away just as Voldemort materialised. He saw Bella on the floor and my parents and brother cowering by the doorway. Then he saw me and his face changed in a way that made my stomach twist. He made his way towards me but before he could reach me, my mother shot a hex at him. I watched wide eyed as he turned on her and knew that she would pay dearly. I attempted to help but her screams echoed through the chamber from the Cruciatus Curse.

"How DARE you!" he screamed, continuously torturing her. I turned to my right when I felt a presence.

"We need to get you out of here," Harry's voice said and we apparated, leaving my poor family behind.

**We're almost at the Harry/Alya action! I'm so excited! x**


	12. I'm not the only one with beautiful eyes

**Chapter Twelve**

**FINALLY! And my emails started working again, yay! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own it! Well, Alya is mine. But that's it, I swear **

I lay on a bed in the tent in the middle of a new nowhere. Hermione poured dittany over wounds I hadn't noticed that I had. I had a pretty substantial head wound from the fireplace along with a cut along my eyebrow that was already bruising from where I'd been punched. Hermione used a spell to investigate whether or not I had internal bleeding and it came back positive. She freaked out marginally at this. I couldn't freak out; I was in too much pain. It also concerned me that she was trying to take care of me when Bella had attacked her too. She said she'd dealt with her injuries. She dug around in her tiny bag for about ten minutes before she found a small vial of blue potion which she then forced me to drink. Apparently it dealt with the internal bleeding. Her hand poked my rib and I shrieked.

"Son of a bitch that hurt!" I cried out and she looked at me. I was always very graphic. So my top was removed and I lay there in my bra as Hermione determined where my broken bones were. It turned out that there were three ribs broken and I was covered in bruises.

"Alya, I can't heal these. I've never healed broken bones before," Hermione admitted sheepishly. I love Hermione and she is one of my best friends to this day but I was not willing to be her test subject, no matter how good she was at magic.

"Then strap me up," I said simply and she nodded. She left the room and I heard her talk to Ron and Harry then she walked back into the room.

"Ron and Harry are going to sneak into a pharmacy and get some bandages and stuff because I don't have any," she informed me and I nodded as best I could. Just then, Harry walked into the room and I blushed to the roots of my blonde hair. I was laying there in my bra.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Um, we're going to go. Just hang in there." He practically ran from the room, leaving Hermione laughing hysterically and me trying not to laugh as it hurt.

"You two will end up together," Hermione said and I rolled my eyes. Seven years after our first conversation about Harry and she still stood by her theory.

"Yeah, whatever you say Hermione." My attempt at sounding blasé was pathetic and she noticed. However, instead of saying anything, she just smiled knowingly.

I waited impatiently for Harry to return. I could practically feel my ribs splintering and needed those bandages pronto. When Hermione walked back in carrying the equipment I beamed. She managed to carefully sit me up but it didn't stop me swearing profusely. Using magic to wrap the bandages tightly and securely, she smiled too. Her work was done.

"Try not to move too much. You need rest," she ordered then left me to my thoughts. I was still sitting there in my bra and was actually rather cold so I reached for my t-shirt and zip up hoodie but hissed in pain. I managed to grip them and bring them closer. Putting my arms through the arm holes in the t-shirt, I restrained another hiss and various choice swearwords. I got my arms through but couldn't pull it over my head and swore rather loudly when I attempted to. This alerted Harry to my distress and he entered the room more confidently than I would've expected given the incident earlier. He saw me looking dejected and sympathy flooded his facial features, much to my annoyance.

"Alya, do you need a hand?" he asked kindly and I nodded meekly. He came over and eased the t-shirt off of my hands and instead put it over my head first. Then he carefully placed my arms through and gently pulled the top over my torso. I noticed him trying not to stare at my breasts but I lost my train of thought when his fingers grazed my skin. My eyes practically rolled back in my head but I brought myself back to Earth with extreme effort. I turned to face the fabric of the tent so Harry could help me into my hoodie. He eased it over my arms and I turned back to face him. Before I could zip it up, he got there first. He slowly brought the zip up but his hands continued their journey after he'd finished zipping. They rested gently on my shoulders then brought me extremely carefully to his chest. His arms wrapped securely around me and I slowly brought my arms around his neck, ignoring the pain in my ribs. Warmth flooded through me as I realised that Harry was hugging me in a, dare I say it, loving way. I smiled slightly as I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his intoxicating smell. The smile remained as he pulled away from me but my heart skipped several beats as he stared into my eyes. For one beautiful second, I thought he would kiss me but he pulled away fully and made to leave the room. My face fell as I stared unhappily at my knees. I hated myself for getting my hopes up. I went to lie back down on the bed but hissed yet again as pain shot through me. I hated this! I hated Bella for doing it, I hated my family for letting her do it and I hated myself for getting myself into it in the first place. Tears filled my eyes then spilled over as I contemplated my horrendous fate. I was a Malfoy in a Gryffindor world, hunting horcruxes and in love with a person that my parents hated beyond belief. I cried for God knows how many things and then cried harder when the sobs made my already aching body scream in pain. Harry sat down next to me and pulled me into him. I sobbed into his chest loudly and he rubbed my arm soothingly. After a rather long time, the sobbing stopped and I turned my head up to face his and looked him in the eyes. They really are the most stunning green. He looked back at me hesitantly. He brought his shaking hand up to stroke away my tears and I closed my eyes at his touch. I could feel his breath on my face and it was making me dizzy. I opened my eyes to see that his expression had changed. It was no longer hesitant but scared. I couldn't tell what he was scared of but I knew that I wanted to help and silently urged him to tell me. His face changed to determination and, before I could even think about why it would change so quickly, his lips were on mine. For a split second, I was frozen in shock but I adjusted as quickly as his face had changed. I kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster, pouring all the emotion and love from the previous seven years into that kiss. My hands gripped his hair as he pulled me closer in the gentlest way possible. I didn't care that my ribs were in agony or that the lump on the back of my head wasn't helping the dizziness that Harry's scent was creating. All I cared about was his lips on mine and the feeling of his hands on my hips. His tongue slipped along my lips and I readily opened my mouth to him. Our tongues tangled together in a way that made my heart pound. I moaned as he bit my lip gently and pressed myself further into him. This was too much for my body to take however and I gasped in pain. Harry immediately pulled back with fear evident in his eyes. He thought he'd caused it.

"It was my fault, not yours," I quickly assured him and he smiled slightly at me. I was still sitting in his lap and his hands remained on my hips. I would've been in Heaven were it not for the shooting pain pulsing through my body with each beat of my heart.

"Are you ok?" he breathed and I nodded, smiling as I recalled the kiss.

"I can't believe you beat me to it," I pouted and he actually blushed.

"I thought I could bury my feelings for you but my resolve has been wavering for a while. As soon as you looked at me with your beautiful eyes, it crumbled completely," he admitted and I smiled.

"I'm not the only one with beautiful eyes," I told him, looking into his emerald ones. He blushed again. "But what does this mean?" I asked whilst being absolutely terrified about what he would answer. I was positive that he was going to say that we couldn't be together because it would endanger my life, just like he'd said to Ginny.

"Alya, I like you a lot. But being with me is suicide and I'm not willing to sacrifice you in this fight. I can't bear the thought of you dying because of me, it's too painful," he said and I knew I had to fight back.

"Harry, you said that to Ginny! I am here; I am hunting with you which means I am willing to die for you, for this cause! Don't push me away, I'm begging you," I pleaded and I saw him slip.

"Alya, I don't want you to die for me." He looked apprehensive.

"Is this even about death? Or is this because you would prefer Ginny?" I asked bitingly. I knew that I was being childish but I needed to know. He looked at me like I'd slapped him.

"I used to like Ginny, yes. But it's always been you, Alya. I care about you more than I've ever cared for someone before and I don't want you dying just because you're in a relationship with me!" he cried and he looked lost. I reached my hand up and stroked his face.

"Harry, they already want me dead. Being in a relationship with you is not going to change their resolve. I'm a traitor, remember? That's worse than being a muggle-born," I told him.

"That's not true. They want to kill Hermione more than Ron and he's a blood traitor."

"I was originally on their side! Well, that's what they thought. I've betrayed my entire ancestry, my family, the way I was raised for you so they are not going to kill me for being in a relationship with you! They're going to kill me for choosing light over dark!" I yelled and panted heavily. He looked shocked at my outburst. Then, with no warning or reason, his lips crashed down on mine again. My eyes widened marginally before closing and I let myself get lost in the kiss. Our tongues danced and I moaned when he bit my bottom lip again. When we pulled away, he looked at me in a way that made my heart pound and made me feel like I was the most special person in the world. It was a wonderful feeling.

"I want us," he told me and I beamed.

"I want us too," I told him and he smiled back, kissing me lightly.

"I told you so," said a gloating voice from the doorway. We turned to see Hermione with cocky expression on her face and Ron looking rather awkward.

"Yes you did," I admitted gracefully. She smiled at the pair of us.

"As happy as I am for you two, I need you to stop that now. Alya, you need rest and to stay very still," Hermione ordered then dragged Ron away. Harry looked at me and I knew he was going to make me rest. He laid me down so very carefully on the bed and went to cover me with the blanket but I stopped him.

"I can't sleep in my jeans," I whispered whilst blushing so much that I was sure my hair turned pink. Harry's eyes widened as he realised what I was saying. I watched him make his decision and was both relieved and slightly shocked when he brought my black tracksuit bottoms off of the floor next to him. We needed to sleep in clothes so that we could flee at a moment's notice. I unbuckled my belt and the button on the jeans. Harry's warm hands slid the jeans over my hips and down my legs and I tried not to feel aroused. He pulled the denim over my feet and pulled the tracksuit bottoms up over my legs. I was then extremely thankful for my smooth legs. He finished putting the trousers in place but his hands stayed on my hips, much to my pleasure. His eyes bored into mine and made me feel like I was floating.

"Kiss me," I whispered and he happily obliged, kissing me passionately. He pulled away quickly.

"We're going against the doctor's orders," he said and I thought he sounded disappointed.

"She said I needed rest and to not move too much. I was doing both those things," I pointed out and he grinned at me.

"I don't really fancy Hermione killing me so I'm going to leave you to sleep," he said and I sighed but had a sudden idea.

"You could stay," I suggested, looking carefully at his face for a sign of emotion. Surprise flickered across it.

"You're really determined to drive me insane," he sighed but I heard the need in his voice.

"I'm not asking for anything like that. I just want you to lie with me," I told him truthfully and I saw in a second that his decision was made. He crossed the room again and slid onto the bed behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I snuggled closer to him, careful of my ribs and smiled contentedly.

"Goodnight Alya," he whispered directly into my ear.

"Goodnight Harry," I whispered back and fell into a blissful sleep.

**I hope you liked that :) Finally some Alya/Harry action. Love Bianca :) x**


	13. Time to wing it

**Chapter Thirteen**

My ribs healed within a week thanks to a potion to induce faster healing. My bruises faded in another week. Ron left us a week after that. He said something to Harry that I never thought I would forgive him for even if Harry decided to forgive him for it.

"Your parents are dead, you have no family." Harry had charged at him but Hermione had stopped him. Personally, I wouldn't have but she was trying to resolve the fight. Harry told him to go and Ron walked out of the door, leaving behind a distraught Hermione and a furious Harry. Then Harry had to follow a bloody doe through the forest and retrieve the sword of Gryffindor (I was sorry I'd missed that) and Ron saved him, effectively bringing him back into our lives. We survived a death attempt at Luna's house and escaped snatchers. Then we broke into Gringotts, stole a cup (and a dragon) and ended up flying over a huge black lake.

"We have to jump!" Hermione cried and my heart pounded.

"Are you crazy?" I shrieked. I didn't want to jump.

"We can't stay on this thing forever! It'll realise we're here and then we'll be toast!" she yelled back. I knew she was right but fear was paralysing me.

"When do we jump?" Ron demanded and I started sweating. Harry seemed to realise that I was having a panic attack and gripped my hand. He was the only one that knew, besides Draco, about my fear of deep water.

"We jump now!" Hermione cried and she and Ron leapt off. Harry didn't though.

"I can't!" I gasped and he gripped my hand tighter.

"We'll jump together," he assured me and I nodded. Breathing deeply, I let him pull me off the dragon. I screamed as we flew down towards the water. When we crashed underneath the surface, I couldn't move. I completely froze in panic. All I could see was black. I couldn't feel Harry's hand anymore. I closed my eyes as I realised that my worst fear was killing me. Suddenly, my face broke the surface and I was on dry land.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Hermione demand and I opened my eyes, sitting up at the same time.

"I lost her in the water. She wouldn't jump," Harry told her whilst he wrapped his arms around me. I was trying to get my breathing back in order.

"Why wouldn't you jump?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"She's scared of deep water. Leave her alone," Harry said and Ron shut his mouth. My breathing was regular again and Harry helped me stand up.

"I'm fine, really," I insisted and turned to Harry. I knew why he'd lost me in the water.

"You-know-who found out that we went to Gringotts. He knows that we stole the cup and he knows why. The last horcrux is at Hogwarts and is something to do with Ravenclaw," he admitted and Hermione glared at him.

"You're not supposed to let him in!" she cried and I sighed.

"I can't always help it! That's not even the point. We have to get to Hogwarts," Harry said and I sighed again. The final battle was drawing near.

"We can't just show up at the front door Harry! Snape is headmaster and death eaters are roaming the grounds. We need a plan!" Hermione objected. I stepped in.

"Everyone here knows that our plans are just for security. They don't work. Yeah, they're good plans but when we get there, hell breaks loose. Maybe it's time to wing it," I suggested and Hermione looked scandalised. It was completely against her nature. She sighed in resignation and handed us dry clothes. I went behind a tree to change into my blue skinny jeans, flat black suede boots, white tank top and purple zip up hoodie. I came out from behind the tree and shoved my wet clothes into Hermione's bag. I did a quick spell on my hair to dry it then put it in a rather neat high ponytail. The boys did the same (with their clothes, not their hair) and I saw them staring at me. I then noticed that my clothes were rather tight.

"Honestly Alya, do you have any clothes appropriate for this trip?" Hermione said reproachfully. I could see she'd dried her hair too.

"No I don't. Should we move?" I asked cheerily. I always wore tight clothes. Besides, it wasn't like I was wearing heels (I knew Hermione had them in her bag though). We apparated away, unsure of what would await on the other side.

The plans were laid out, the sides were chosen, the students were evacuated and the Slytherins were locked in the dungeons (for the time being). Everyone had their positions and was ready to fight to the death. Snape had fled when Harry had made himself known (I had to laugh). Hermione and Ron had destroyed a horcrux and we were now hunting for the diadem. The only problem was we'd gotten split up. I was on my own and running through the castle. I rounded a corner, knowing they were headed to the Room of Requirement but ran into the middle of a dual. It was three against Tonks and I immediately went to her aid. She managed to take down one so that left us with an opponent each.

"Diffindo!" my opponent (quite possibly Macnair) yelled. The spell sliced through my shoulder and I cried out. Refusing to let that get me beaten, I shot a stunner at him and he crashed into the wall. Tonks dove out of the way of the killing curse shot at her and it rebounded, hitting the death eater who'd sent it in the chest.

"I couldn't kill him," I whispered, feeling tremendously weak.

"It's ok, Alya," she assured me. The castle shook and we looked at each other.

"I need to find the other three. Good luck Tonks," I said quickly and she nodded.

"Good luck to you too," she said and, with a worried look at my shoulder, she ran off. Her pink hair was the last thing to disappear in the dust. I looked at my shoulder and saw that it was bleeding profusely. There was nothing I could do though and I ran to the seventh floor. I got there as the door disappeared.

"Holy shit, how do I get in?" I hissed to no one. I decided to pace and see what would happen. So I paced and paced and paced. Nothing worked. I was distracted by a death eater rounding the corner. Spotting me, he ran and yelled the Cruciatus Curse. I screamed as the pain of a thousand knives carved into my skin.

"You are a filthy blood traitor!" he shouted but I'd had enough. I flicked my wrist and he shot backwards, giving me time to stand on shaky legs.

"I don't care." My snarl seemed to spur him on though and he fired hex after hex at me. I ducked and countered where possible. The Cruciatus Curse was used again but I fought it off.

"You are a disgusting creature. I will end your life for the Dark Lord. What will little Potter think when his precious girlfriend is gone?" he laughed jeeringly and anger pulsed through me. He'd threatened Harry.

"You're not going to kill me. You will not kill anyone! You will leave Harry alone! Avada Kedavra!" I shrieked and his shocked expression stayed frozen on his face as he fell to the ground. My jaw fell open as I realised what I'd done. I fell to the ground in tears as the knowledge that I'd killed someone sunk in. Shaking my head, I stood up. That wasn't the time. I paced in front of the door, knowing how to get in. I charged through the door and ran through the maze of objects, looking for Harry. I rounded a corner and saw him. He looked up at me and I saw relief flood his expression. I ran at him and threw my arms around him, breathing in his scent thankfully.

"I thought we'd lost you! Don't ever do that to me again!" he cried when we pulled apart.

"I could say the same to you!" I replied. He kissed me and I responded quickly, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"That's enough PDA. We're on a mission here," Ron said as he came up behind us. I smiled and parted from Harry.

"Have you found it?" I asked and Harry turned to the table he'd been looking at when I found him. He opened a box and brought out a beautiful diadem. If it hadn't been a horcrux I would've kept it. It was gorgeous.

"Alya what happened to your shoulder?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Oh, you know same old, same old. A death eater attacked me, well I attacked him and he cursed me. It's no biggie," I said offhandedly. She was analysing it carefully.

"Alya, this looks really deep. Let me fix it," she insisted but I stopped her.

"Hermione, we don't have time for this. We need to go," I said in a final tone and she nodded.

"You're not going anywhere," said a voice that I would recognise anywhere. The four of us turned around and saw Draco standing there with Goyle and Blaise (see what I meant? The dungeons weren't secure). All three had their wands raised.

"You want to bet?" I demanded confidently. He wasn't going to hurt me. I took a step forward and I saw his defiant expression falter.

"Alya, I don't want to hurt you. I came here for them," he begged and I shrugged.

"We're a package deal. If you don't want to hurt me, you don't hurt them. It's as simple as that," I stated and his wand started shaking. Goyle leaned forward.

"Draco, don't be a prat. Get them," I heard him say in a low voice. I gripped my wand and looked at Blaise. He looked hesitant and was analysing my shoulder. Draco breathed deeply and shot a curse at me. I dove out of the way and whirled to face my twin brother.

"Avada Kedavra!" I was relieved that these words didn't come from Draco but then realised that they were aimed at Hermione.

"Hermione, NO!" I shrieked but Ron had shoved her out of the way. I watched as he chased Goyle.

"OI, that's my girlfriend you numpty!" he cried as he ran. I smiled at Hermione who then ducked as Blaise shot a curse at her. She and Harry started duelling the Slytherin and I turned to Draco. His wand was pointed at me but was shaking.

"You're not going to kill me Draco. You're not going to hurt me. If you can hurt me then you'll hurt anyone. Do you want to be that person?" I asked and I knew that the answer was no. Suddenly I heard Ron yell and looked over Draco's shoulder. My eyes widened.

"Goyle's set the bloody place on fire!" he shouted as he ran past me and grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her in the opposite direction. I saw the fire.

"He used FIENDFYRE!" I shrieked and ran after them. I knew Draco went a different way. I then noticed that Harry was missing.

"Where's Harry?" I screamed and Ron and Hermione stopped running, causing me to collide with them.

"Oh, my God, did we leave him?" Hermione gasped.

"No, you didn't leave him. We've got to run," Harry said as he ran from a passage beside me. He grabbed my hand and we sprinted. The fire cut us off in every direction that we turned. There was no escape. A stream of profanities came out of my mouth (not all of them in English) that, in any other situation, Hermione would've yelled at me for. Ron ran behind me and we turned to see three broomsticks. That was good as Hermione couldn't fly for shit. Harry and I each took one and Ron and Hermione used the other one. We took off and I skilfully avoided the leaping flame animals whilst imagining that they were bludgers. We heard a shriek and I turned my head to see Draco and Blaise hanging from a table that was about to give way. Goyle was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to help them!" Harry cried and I looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was.

"If we die for them, I'll kill you Harry!" Ron yelled as we turned around. I groaned as I realised that one was going to be on my broomstick. Harry grabbed Blaise so I snatched Draco and sped for the door. I shrieked as a flaming snake almost swallowed us but spun the broom to avoid it. Flattening myself against the broom handle, I urged the broom to top speed for the door. We made it out and I went flying off of the broom and into the wall. Groaning, I stood up and noticed Harry, Blaise and Draco in a tangled heap on the floor. I went to help Harry who immediately kissed me upon seeing that I was alive. We broke apart quickly though.

"Where's Ginny? She was meant to go back into the Room!" Harry asked and I was surprised when jealousy didn't rush through me. I wasn't surprised that I was worried though.

"Harry, I know that Room is magical but that was Fiendfyre. There's a good chance it won't work. And I'm sure Ginny is fine, there's lots of people here to protect her," I assured him and he seemed comforted by my forced calmness.

"We need to move," Hermione said but there was a strange, dull shrieking coming from somewhere. I whirled around, noticing that Blaise and Draco were still there and saw that the diadem clutched in Harry's hand was the thing shrieking. It was also turning black. Within seconds, it didn't exist.

"Well, that was easy," I said cheerily. Three looks questioned my mental wellbeing. We made to move but the unmistakable sounds of yelling and duelling filled our corridor and we spun to find Fred and Percy battling hooded men. Without thinking, we sprung into action and shot every hex we had knowledge of at the death eaters. The hood of the man Percy was duelling slipped and we saw Pius Thickness.

"Hello Minister, did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy cried as he fired a jinx at the Minister of Magic. I saw him transforming into something spiky which I then recognised as a sea creature and backed away slightly.

"Aw, is the little girl scared?" taunted another death eater. I fired a hex at him and so another dual began. I was being backed down the corridor. I passed Blaise and Draco who were looking at me strangely.

"Oh yeah, don't mind me! I'm fine!" I yelled at them. Finally, I'd had enough. I shot a stunner at him and he crashed into the wall.

"You're joking, Perce! You're really joking! You haven't joked since you were . . ." I heard Fred speaking. Then, I practically saw it before it happened.

"NO!" I shrieked as I ran forward. But I was too late. In fact, I was very stupid. I ran straight up to them as the corridor was blown apart. I was thrown backwards, away from the others. I screamed as I snatched at the air then landed with a crash on the ground. Ignoring the pain shooting through me, I clawed my way out of the rubble that buried me. I checked for my wand and found it securely in my hand. I looked around the corridor for a sign of life. I saw my brother and Blaise cowered nearby and saw them make towards me. I shook my head, making myself dizzy. Hearing a groan, I turned and saw Hermione and helped her up. I was relieved that she was alive. We made to turn to face the rest of the corridor when a cry of heart wrenching pain tore through the air. It was one of extreme agony and loss and I didn't want to face it. Hermione rushed forward to the three red heads and Harry. I breathed in thankfulness that he was alive but it was short lived.

"No, please, no. Fred, NO!" a voice cried. At this, I ran forward to see Fred on the floor, staring without seeing with the ghost of his last laugh etched upon his face. I sank to the floor. The boy that had been so nice to me on my first day of Hogwarts, a brother that I'd never asked for but was ever thankful for was lying on the floor, dead. I let out a sob as this realisation slapped me in the face. Fred Weasley was gone.

**There you have it. I didn't want to kill him but it had to be done. I'm so sorry. Love Bianca :) x P.S. 13 seems to be my unlucky number so if I disappear or something for a while, don't be surprised. **


	14. I love you

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Hey, I didn't disappear!**

"We have to move. Alya, please come on!" I heard Harry say desperately. I wanted to cooperate but I couldn't. I felt him dragging me away and I started kicking and screaming. He didn't listen.

"Harry, we can't leave him there! We have to move him!" I shrieked and he realised that I was right. He went and helped Ron and Percy move Fred to a place where he wouldn't be disturbed. I felt numb. I felt someone shaking me but I couldn't respond. There was a hard slap on my cheek and I snapped out of my trance to see Hermione staring at me.

"We have to go," she said now that she had my attention. I then noticed that Harry was now restraining Ron who was yelling his head off.

"I WANNA KILL DEATH EATERS! THEY WILL PAY!" he shrieked and my heart broke for him. Hermione moved in front of him and tried to soothe him through her own tears. Knowing that this was not the place, I dragged them behind a tapestry where the broken conversation continued. I saw Harry looking blank and knew he was inside Voldemort again. When I saw that he was back with us, I approached him slowly, cupping his face in my hands.

"What did you see?" I asked gently and he closed his eyes.

"Voldemort is in the Shrieking Shack and he's sent Lucius Malfoy to get Snape. I don't know why. He thinks that I'm going to go to him by the end of the night," he informed us. Hermione gasped.

"He's not even fighting?" she whispered and I nodded in agreement to her question.

"He doesn't think he needs to," Harry replied and I knew guilt was tearing him up. An argument sprung about who would go to the Shack. Eventually, two death eaters interrupted and we fled. Harry threw the cloak over the four of us (I don't even know how we all fitted) and we ran through the castle. Something slimy hit the cloak and the death eaters noticed.

"Someone's invisible there!" one cried. Dean Thomas stunned him. We ran again and came across my coward of a brother. He was pleading with a masked death eater. Harry stunned the death eater and Draco turned for his saviour. I stepped out from under the cloak and punched his face, effectively breaking his nose which then produced copious amounts of blood.

"You're an ungrateful two-faced bastard. That's the last time we save your life," I hissed in Romanian (he understood me, I know he did) and turned around, letting Harry throw the cloak over me again. Hermione stopped Greyback from eating Lavender, Trelawney used crystal balls as weapons and we evaded giant spiders (and watched as Hagrid got carried away). We ran for the Whomping Willow (ignoring the invisibility cloak) but dementors stopped us. I had nothing left. I felt Harry grip my hand and knew he was there. This was just enough for me to cast my patronus. An elegant lioness sprung from the tip of my wand and joined the three other animals cast by Luna, Ernie and Seamus. The dementors fled, we thanked them and ran for the man-beating tree. Ron levitated a branch onto the knot and we threw ourselves into the hole that was a passageway. I felt extremely large in the cramped space but crawled along behind Harry nevertheless. We all sat and listened to the conversation. Snape was the true master of the Elder Wand. Voldemort knew this and so killed him. I actually felt close to tears. Once Voldemort left, I was shocked to see Harry slip into the room. I quickly followed and crouched next to my boyfriend.

"Take them," Snape whispered and I noticed that his tears were white. They were memories. Hermione conjured a flask and thrust it into Harry's hands and he used it to collect the memories.

"Look . . . at . . . me . . . you have . . . your mother's eyes," Snape gasped and my own eyes widened as tears filled them. The Headmaster went still as death took him and I looked helplessly at Harry who looked confused. Suddenly, Voldemort's voice crashed down on our eardrums and I feared his return but realised that it was just a spell.

"You have fought valiantly. I know how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me then you shall perish. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a waste and so I order my forces to retreat. Dispose of your dead with dignity in the one hour that I give you. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. You have one hour to meet me in the Forbidden Forest. If you do not then the battle recommences and I shall enter the fight myself. I shall punish every last man, woman and child that dare keep you from me. You have one hour." His voice echoed away and the four of us stood in complete shock. I could see Harry looking incredibly guilty and knew that I had to get him out of there. Hermione and Ron noticed too and led him down the passageway. I hesitated for one moment, looking down at Snape's lifeless form, knowing that something wasn't right. I proceeded down the passageway and we walked across the lawn. I saw the quidditch pitch had been burnt to a crisp (much to my dismay) and huge chunks of the castle were missing. There were no signs of life anywhere. We proceeded across the Entrance Hall and discovered where everyone was. The Great Hall was filled with people, living and dead. The dead were in line in the centre of the hall. I saw Fred surrounded by his family. When I approached them, I saw Remus and Tonks lying there too. I couldn't breathe properly. I looked around for Harry for comfort and realised he was gone. My heart stopped beating as I scanned the entire hall looking for him. There wasn't a single sign of him. Hermione looked up as she comforted Ron and caught my eye. Seeing my desperation, she let Ron cry with George and approached me.

"Harry's gone," I hissed and she breathed.

"He wouldn't go to the forest," she said defiantly.

"You know what he's like!" I argued and she sighed.

"Alya, please try to have faith. He wouldn't just give himself up like that," she said in an attempt to be comforting. It didn't work but she went back to Ron. I couldn't look at them anymore, it was too painful. I now understood why Harry had tried to talk me out of being here and getting out of Malfoy Manor. This was Fred and Remus and Tonks but what if it was him? I wouldn't be able to breathe. Shaking my head, I turned to the doors of the Great Hall. I couldn't breathe properly as it was and being there was slowly torturing me. So I ran. I ran out of the doors and into the grounds. I ran past trees and boulders until I got to the edge of the Black Lake. I collapsed on the ground in tears with sobs shaking my frame. I didn't care that I was meant to get fixed up. I didn't care that I was injured. This was nothing, NOTHING, compared to what others went through. I looked up through blurry eyes at the darkness of the lake. I'd always feared the dark waters and what was in them. It had taken a good long while of convincing from Draco for me to enter the boats in first year. I'd sat petrified for Harry in the stands when he'd had to enter the Black Lake for the second task in fourth year. I now watched as the water lapped against the shore calmly, the direct opposite of my emotions. I was in turmoil. So I sat and cried it out but the tears never stopped and I couldn't stop them. I began to fear drowning in my tears and laughed at my stupidity. I felt someone near me and stood up quickly, whirling around. I stood facing a conflicted Harry. Something told me that he had been torn between walking straight past me and making his presence known. Not caring, I threw myself at him.

"I thought you'd gone to the forest!" I gasped into his neck. He hugged me tightly.

"I looked at Snape's memories," he told me and I pulled back. He told me the story of how Snape had always loved Lily and turned to a spy for the good side when Voldemort killed her. I was crying fresh tears by the end of it. He'd always loved her. Then I realised something.

"You're going to the forest now," I stated and he didn't answer. That was enough. I started shaking.

"Listen to me, Alya. You have to kill the snake. It can all end. No one else can die for me, do you understand? I have to do this. I'm doing this for you," he said quietly and I sobbed into his chest.

"I'm not allowed to die for you but you can die for me? That's not fair!" I objected, pulling away from him.

"I need to do this. Voldemort will kill everyone I love and care about. Please just let me go," he said, wiping my tears away but they kept coming.

"I only just got you! Don't leave me Harry!" I sobbed and he pulled me close to him, stroking my hair.

"Alya, I have to. Don't do this to me, please," he whispered and I sobbed harder. He removed me from his chest and stared into my eyes.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered and he closed his eyes.

"You're going to break my heart with those words. I love you, Alya. Don't forget that. I'll always be with you," he said and then kissed me. I knew from the way he clutched me and the way the kiss was both passionate and desperate that this was goodbye. He was really leaving me. He pulled away and stroked my face one more time. Then he took a deep breath and turned away from me, walking towards the Forbidden Forest. When he vanished into the darkness, I collapsed on the ground again.

"I love you too Harry," I whispered into the night.


	15. I'm good

**Chapter Fifteen**

**As you will see, I don't use the exact wording in the encounter with Voldemort and Harry but I hope the words I did choose are alright. And this is kind of a mixture between movie and book.**

I was being carried into the Great Hall by Ron. I knew it was him because he had a distinctive smell and I could see his hair through my blurred vision. He'd found me in pieces by the lake and had carried me back. I felt myself being seated on something wooden.

"Alya, what happened?" Hermione asked me. I opened my eyes fully to see Hermione, Ron, Draco and Mrs Weasley staring at me in concern.

"I don't deserve your concern. Please, I'm not worth it," I objected. They had lost a family member (well, not Draco) and they were worrying over me.

"Don't talk such nonsense. We can still help you," Mrs Weasley insisted and I took a deep breath.

"Harry went to the forest," I breathed and Hermione gasped. Ron looked like he was going to be sick and Mrs Weasley looked blank.

"You're lying," Hermione said defiantly. I looked at her pleadingly.

"I wish I was Hermione. But he went to him and I couldn't stop him," I told her and her eyes widened to the size of quaffle's. There was silence. I could feel Draco's arm around my shoulders but it did nothing to comfort me. I hated him in that moment. I threw his arm off my shoulders and made to leave when Voldemort's voice pulsed through the walls, making me freeze.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My death eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Come out and kneel before me and your life shall be spared." I felt rage shoot through my body and I didn't think.

"I'm going to kill him," I heard myself hiss and ran from the hall knowing that others were following. We gathered in the courtyard and Professor McGonagall was the first to locate Harry. Her shriek was agonising and surprising at the same time. The fact that she shrieked at all was shocking. I wasn't looking for him. I couldn't face it.

"Harry, NO!"

"Oh, my God, HARRY!"

"HARRY!" I couldn't deal with their pain. I followed their gazes and saw Harry in the arms of Hagrid. The scream that came out of my mouth was louder than the four before me and more heartbroken. I made to go towards him but I felt Ron hold me back.

"You are pathetic creatures. He is dead! Join me and be spared!" Voldemort ordered. Nobody moved but then my dear father spoke.

"Draco, Alya, come here," Lucius ordered. I snorted.

"Fuck off," I said loudly.

"Draco, Alya, now," my mother ordered. I turned to glare at my brother who moved forward, albeit slowly.

"Draco, you bastard, don't dare!" I yelled at him. I went to kill him but Ron grabbed me. I wriggled out of his grasp and charged at Draco again but someone else restrained me. I recognized them as George. Ron got a grip on me again and Charlie joined him. It took all three of them to restrain me and even then I didn't do it quietly. I shrieked and swore at him in seven different languages but he still joined them. Once that was over with, Neville limped forward and said that he wanted to speak.

"It's doesn't matter that Harry's gone." I leapt for his throat with a shriek and it took the three Weasley men to hold me back again.

"People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us, in here." He gestured to his heart. "So is Fred and Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will! Because you're wrong, Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us! This isn't over!" he cried and pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat. Then Voldemort attacked. The death eaters sprung on us and the battle restarted. I rushed into the Great Hall, ready to kill anything that dared attack me but not before I noticed Neville slice Nagini's head off. I battled death eaters as I went but ended up against Bellatrix with Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Voldemort was battling Slughorn, McGonagall and Flitwick. I shot curse after curse at Bella but she wouldn't give. Then a killing curse missed Ginny by an inch and I was shoved out of the way.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" Mrs Weasley snarled. We backed away as the two women battled fiercely. Mrs Weasley wasn't as carefully skilled as Bellatrix but she was more powerful. I knew it would happen. The killing curse shot under Bella's outstretched arm and hit her directly in the chest. My aunt tumbled to the ground and I barely restrained a cheer. Voldemort wasn't very pleased. The three professors he'd been duelling were sent flying backwards and he turned to face Mrs Weasley. Before I could bolt forward to help her there was a cry of 'protego' and a shield charm split the air between my surrogate mother and Voldemort. Everyone looked around for the source but I'd already found him. Harry was alive. Whispers broke out when he was spotted with the invisibility cloak on the floor next to him.

"I don't want anyone to help. It's between me and him," Harry called and I groaned. He was being noble again.

"Potter doesn't mean that. He needs a shield. He has survived by accident for so long."

"There are no horcruxes left. One of us is about to die and fulfil the prophecy. My mother died to save me. I fought you in the graveyard and I survived tonight even when I meant to die. These are not accidents." They were circling each other like hungry big cats and I was scared for Harry.

"You have survived because of accidents and cowardice! Men and women have died to protect you whilst you hid behind them like a snivelling school boy!"

"No one else will die by your hand. You can't hurt them, I meant to die and that has protected them. I've done the same thing that my mother did. They are protected from you. You never learn, do you?"

"Is it love again? Love did not save your disgusting mudblood mother and love will not save you because there is no one willing to save you this time, Potter. What will save you now? Do you believe that you have magic I don't or a weapon more powerful than mine?" I swore profusely under my breath at this. Hermione nudged me to shut me up.

"I do believe both those things." Voldemort let out a manic laugh that scared me to high heavens.

"I have performed magic that Dumbledore had no ability to even dream of!"

"He dreamed of it and he knew more than you. That meant he didn't do what you've done."

"Dumbledore was weak! I brought about his death!"

"You thought that you did but you're wrong." I was thoroughly confused.

"He is dead! His body is rotting in the grounds of the castle because of me!"

"You didn't have him killed. He chose his death and the servant that you thought was yours helped arrange it." Voldemort hissed but Harry didn't falter. Then it dawned on me: Snape. Harry was going to tell Voldemort how Snape wasn't his.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours. From the second that you started hunting down my mother, Snape turned to Dumbledore. Have you ever seen Snape's patronus? It was a doe just like my mother's because he loved her for most of his life from the moment he met her. He asked you to spare her life and you didn't realise!"

"She was simply a desire. He said there were purer women for him once she was gone."

"Of course he said that! He was Dumbledore's from the second you threatened her and because of that, you failed to notice that you never brought about his death! Dumbledore was already dying! Dumbledore's last plan backfired on you, not me. Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand."

"He killed Dumbledore!"

"No he didn't! Dumbledore's death was planned and he was already dying! Snape never defeated him. He planned for him to be the last true master because no one would have defeated him. But someone did defeat him."

"I stole it from the last master which makes it mine!" I was beginning to picture a little girl whining instead of a deadly wizard.

"Holding and possessing a wand doesn't make it yours. You never won its allegiance. Someone else did though but they didn't realise what they'd done. The true master of the wand was Draco Malfoy." My jaw fell open. DRACO was the master? I scanned the hall and saw my twin looking positively gobsmacked. Then I realised something.

"I disarmed Draco weeks ago when snatchers captured Alya." Why did he bring me into this? Everyone stared at the wand that was in Harry's hand: Draco's wand. Harry and Voldemort continued to circle each other. Suddenly, the sun broke through the clouds and poured over the two in the centre of the hall like a spotlight. Nobody moved.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" I swear something exploded. The spells collided in the centre of the circle that they'd been wearing in the middle of the hall. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The green jet of Voldemort's spell rebounded off of the red jet that was Harry's spell and his wand flew from his hand. Voldemort landed on the ground, dead. Utter silence greeted his demise. I was the first to realise that it was over. I cheered and ran at Harry, enveloping him in a hug and kissing him with as much passion as I could manage. He returned the favour with heavy use of tongue. We'd made it! We were both alive and Voldemort was dead.

"Don't do that to me again!" I cried as tears of joy fell from my eyes. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I promise not to do that again," he said fervently and I kissed him again. Then, madness descended. The entire hall was on Harry in a matter of seconds. Professors, students and the Order reached for him, hugging him and cheering for him. I stayed by his side, gripping his hand tightly so as not to lose him again. The crowd eventually dispersed and we were able to sit down at the reinstated house tables. However, people kept coming up to us and congratulating us. Yes, even me. They said that I was extremely brave for defying my family name and standing up to Voldemort. They said they were happy for me and Harry. They said anything and everything. I saw my parents and brother sitting in the corner awkwardly and realised that I'd have to face them sooner or later. I gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and told him I'd be right back. I walked over to them slowly, talking to people on the way. Eventually I reached them and sat down across from them, raising my eyebrows expectantly.

"What are you still doing here? This isn't the place for you," I snarled, not caring whether or not they were offended.

"We have nowhere else to go," my father said and I snorted.

"I don't particularly care. I can't speak for everyone but I sure as hell don't want death eaters in here. You've killed innocent people," I hissed and he actually looked ashamed. I knew Draco had never killed anyone but I was furious at him too.

"I know what I've done but do not blame your mother or brother for my mistakes. They have never killed someone," my father pleaded. He was actually pleading.

"I'm not blaming them, I'm blaming you!" I cried, standing up and slamming my hands on the table. "What I blame them for is standing by and letting things happen. I despise Draco right now because he chose Voldemort in front of the entire school. I despise my mother right now because she ordered us to choose Voldemort in front of the entire school. I despise you right now because you ordered it as well AND killed innocent people!" I yelled, panting heavily. I felt a hand on the shoulder of mine that was still in one piece. I whirled to find Harry standing there looking at me sympathetically.

"Your mother saved my life," he said simply and my jaw dropped. I turned to face my mother to see Lucius glaring at her and Draco with an expression on his face identical to mine.

"You knew he was alive?" Lucius demanded angrily and I snarled.

"Yes, I knew he was alive, Lucius. He told me that Draco was alive in the castle along with Alya. I've never wanted this! I didn't want to become involved with Voldemort but I did so because I loved you. I did it because it meant my children would be safe from harm," she answered defiantly and I was proud of her.

"Yes but your so-called sacrifice didn't protect Alya, did it?" he hissed and I breathed deeply.

"I chose my path. Don't blame mother for my choices. I don't regret them and you need to see that. Get over it, father. I'm good," I snarled and turned and walked away, Harry following closely behind.


	16. It did him good to be my brother

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Not sure what to make of this chapter, if I'm honest. But the next chapter is the last one! *Sob*.**

The funerals were the worst part. In the final battle, I'd seen a lot of death but attending so many funerals showed me how many had lost their lives fighting the death eaters and Voldemort. Along with Fred, Remus and Tonks, at least fifty others had perished. I wasn't going to attend all of their funerals because I didn't know all of them well enough but Harry was. And Harry needed me so I went with him. I made speeches about Fred (wearing a bright blue dress as I wasn't allowed to wear black to his funeral), Tonks and Lupin at their funerals and sat in silence for the rest. There were memorials held for those that had died but had no bodies to bury such as Mad-Eye Moody and Sirius. I spoke about them too. The two months after the war were full of funerals but we pulled through and finally it was time to move on with our lives. Harry, Ron, Hermione and (surprisingly) me received Orders of Merlin first class in honour of our behaviour. The press had been ordered to leave us alone for the two months of funerals but as soon as that time limit was up, we couldn't go anywhere without being followed. They wanted to know about my relationship with Harry, what hair products I used, what shoes I wore and how I was handling the trial of my parents. They stalked Hermione asking about her engagement to Ron (the secret engagement that hadn't been revealed to anyone until after the war was won. Boy was I pissed), what it felt like to be a war heroine (they'd given up asking me that when I insisted I wasn't the only one who'd saved the world. Hermione had no such luck but maybe that's because I'm scarier when confronted) and when the wedding was. They asked Harry everything about himself and asked Ron what his sex life was like (after threatening to sue them, they backed off).

"I am fed up looking this good," I complained as I collapsed on the sofa of my apartment. Harry and I had decided to move in together and we'd combined our rather vast piles of money and bought a large penthouse apartment. We didn't want a house because it was just the two of us but, even if I had denied my family heritage and bloodline, I had been raised in luxury so the penthouse was the result. It consisted of three bedrooms, a state of the art kitchen, a humungous living area complete with 60 inch flat screen television (I'd had a lot of fun learning how to use that particular piece of muggle equipment), silvery blue sofas that practically swallowed you whole when you sat in them and a beautiful white marble fireplace. That was only the beginning though. The walls consisted of a white top half and a purple bottom half. The carpet was a thick and fluffy gold colour complete with purple sheepskin rug. The bedroom that Harry and I shared (and made excellent use of, thank you very much) was our Gryffindor area. Considering that our company varied, we'd decided on a neutral living area but the bedroom was all ours. The walls were all white except for the 'feature wall' which a glorious black marble fireplace rested in. The 'feature wall' was a stunning Gryffindor red and was situated straight across from our four poster bed which had gold coverings and red hangings. The carpet was the same as the living area with a red sheepskin rug in front of the fireplace. Two desks sat side by side next to a floor-to-ceiling window though we rarely used those, instead using the ones in our studies and two comfortable red white leather armchairs sat on the edges of the rug.

"Well, I happen to appreciate your good looks. Why do you suddenly feel they are unnecessary?" Harry asked as he folded the Daily Prophet in half. He was sitting on the sofa that I'd collapsed onto and I'd just missed falling on him. His emerald eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"My genetics mean that I am meant to be a stunner but it has to be maintained! The press now expect me to look good all the time, even more so because I'm your girlfriend. Well, actually, they expect me to look a wreck because of the trial tomorrow. What a pile of bullshit," I groaned and slid over to Harry so that I was lying between his legs. His arms wrapped around me.

"That's tragic." His tone was teasing. I was amazed that he'd made sense of that rambling. I sure hadn't.

"Of course it's bloody tragic. They followed me to the office this morning! You have no idea how hard it is to run in five inch heels and a pencil skirt whilst making sure your hair stays neat," I snapped and I felt him laugh.

"I don't plan on finding out how hard it is, personally. That's your cup of tea, darling. Now, how about a massage to make those tense shoulders relax?" he asked gently and I nodded. He always knew how to make me feel better.

On the 10th July 1998, the trial of my parents and brother arrived. It would be the first time I would see any of them since the Final Battle. I made my way to the ministry in clothes that I would wear to work. I was a magical lawyer. I hadn't ever thought about being a lawyer ever before but when Hermione suggested it, I was intrigued. Having no patience, I paid a hell of a lot of money to go through the course in the two months that had passed since the battle. My natural knack for taking things in made sure that I was well educated in all things legal and made me a rather powerful lawyer. I wasn't taking part in this case but I was giving a witness statement. I'd flat out refused to defend my father but I was going to give a statement about his bad deeds. How pathetic does that sound? So I entered the courtroom wearing black suit trousers, a red cashmere polo neck and a black suit jacket with red patent leather peep toe sling backs from Jimmy Choo's. I clutched my red Prada bag in my hand and pushed open the door to the courtroom. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were already in there so I sat next to them. Ron and Hermione were holding hands which then made me smile. I perched next to Harry and he gripped my hand.

"This will be interesting," Ron commented and I smiled at him.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked me worriedly and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Harry, honey, this trial is basically a formality. My father is as good as imprisoned. I am wonderful," I informed him happily.

"It's good that you're not getting your hopes up," Ron said and I bared my teeth at him jokingly. That's when my father was escorted in with four aurors guarding him. Then my mother was escorted in with three aurors then my brother with two aurors. I took comfort in the fact that they had fewer guards than my father. It meant that he was considered more dangerous. I sat a watched as the cases were presented and all the legal mumbo jumbo was gone over (the most boring part of any trial). Then I was called forward to give my statements, one after the other about my family. I walked forward in what I knew was a confident way but on the inside, I was screaming.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you Merlin?" said a man that I basically ignored.

"I do," I stated, trying not to imagine me saying that to Harry in a wedding dress (me in the dress, not Harry).

"So, Miss Malfoy, please tell us your own perspective of growing up under the care of your father," asked the prosecution. I nodded.

"In the beginning it was wonderful. My father would give me and my brother anything that we wanted, no expense spared. But when I reached around four or five years old, I wanted more than the pretty things he would get me. I wanted what most people want: the love of their parents. I didn't just want attention; I wanted him to love me. He never did. So I grew up with the belief that I just wouldn't get love and that was what I deserved. When I was seven years old, my father sat my brother and me down and taught us about Voldemort. I was disgusted with what he said. He told us that Voldemort was the best thing to happen to the world since Hogwarts. I told him that I would have nothing to do with it. The first time my father beat me was the summer after first year and it was just because I was friends with Ron, Hermione and Harry. He didn't like them and I was a Gryffindor as well, which didn't help me. After that, beating me became a regular sport for him. It got worse when Voldemort returned because he hated my 'disgrace'. I got tortured by my father and Voldemort whilst my brother escaped. In the summer after my fifth year, I packed all my stuff up for good and never went back," I explained. I didn't look at my family but stared right into the eyes of prosecutor. He nodded.

"You say 'packed up all my stuff for good' like you'd left before," he said and I heard the question in his statement.

"I had left before. I spent all of the summer except the first three weeks of the summer after first year with the Weasley's. I stuck it out for most of the summers after second and third year except the last week. Then, after fourth year, I ran away with all my bags on the 10th August to the Burrow. We relocated to Grimmauld Place which is where the Order were located. That's when everyone found out that I was being beaten. Mrs Weasley saw some of my bruises when I stretched and made me show them off and explain how I got them. That was the last summer I spent at home. I had a hard time escaping though because my room was being monitored after I ran away after fourth year. I haven't returned since," I explained and he nodded again.

"Can you please tell me how your mother reacted to all of this?" the prosecutor asked. I noticed him looking at me sympathetically. I knew him from brief small talk but obviously he knew a lot more about me than I did about him.

"My mother turned a blind eye but I know she didn't want to. It's the law of self preservation. Had she stood up to my father or Voldemort, she would've ended up like me or dead. The same goes for my brother," I answered carefully.

"What of your brother? Why didn't he take a leaf from your book and reject his death eater heritage?" he asked and I sighed.

"My brother didn't do what I did because he was scared."

"And you weren't scared?"

"I was scared but I had friends and adults to support me. Draco didn't have that."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if Draco had had supportive friends like Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's then fear of going against his father might not have scared him into following Voldemort. I also believe that Voldemort threatened my mother's life to make Draco do what he wanted."

"You believe that? But you don't know for sure?"

"No, I don't know for sure."

"Master Malfoy, did Voldemort threaten your mother to make you do his bidding?" the prosecutor asked Draco. I turned to him.

"No, he didn't." I gasped. I knew that Voldemort had threatened him with someone. Who was it? It surely hadn't been our father?

"Voldemort did not threaten your mother?"

"No, he didn't. He threatened the one person that he knew would get me to do anything."

"And who was that?" Yes, who was that? I was staring at Draco in shock. Who was this person?

"He threatened my sister. He threatened Alya." The entire courtroom turned to look at me and I gaped helplessly. Well that was interesting information. The prosecutor turned towards me.

"If your brother and your mother were in this situation because of fear, is it possible that your father was too?" he asked me and I shook my head adamantly.

"There is no way he was in this because he was scared. If he was scared it sparks questions. Why would he beat me when Voldemort was presumed dead? Why would he teach us all about Voldemort and how it was the best way to go, again when Voldemort was still absent? My mother didn't do those things and neither did Draco. My mother behaved like a death eater only when Voldemort was present. Draco struggled to do even that. My mother also saved my life when I was captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Voldemort was called and he was about to kill me when my mother shot a hex at me. It was in that moment that I truly realised that she didn't want to be a part of what my father had created," I answered smoothly. Every word of what I said was true. The prosecution nodded yet again and turned to the Minister.

"I have no further questions for the witness sir," he stated and the Minister allowed me to go and sit with Harry and the others. I caught Draco's eye when I was passing and he looked relieved. I don't really know why he expected me to go on the offence. He was innocent. I smiled at him and sat down next to Harry, grabbing his hand for comfort which he gave me. The trial was adjourned until the following day. I refused to go but Hermione, Ron and Harry would be going. Ginny and I were going shopping to try and get my mind off of it. I'd thought it was a good idea before but after going through that, I considered it the best idea in the history of the world.

On the 10th August 1998, the trial of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy ended. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to a lifetime (or what was left of it) in Azkaban, Narcissa Malfoy sentenced to six months and Draco Malfoy got off without a charge but with a warning that he would end up in Azkaban for his next mistake. The Daily Prophet wrote about the outcomes of the trial and how Draco Malfoy had been rightfully found innocent and the scumbag Lucius deserved what he got and then some. The public was still wary of Draco but they accepted him as a boy scared of death. The fact that the Daily Prophet also mentioned that I'd been used to threaten him brightened their opinions also because, if he cared so much about me, he must be good. See, it did him good to be my brother.


	17. How she finally found happiness

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A final disclaimer – I don't own anything you recognise. P.S. I think I recognise the name Eva Chase but I'm not quite sure. Sorry if I stole anyone's idea or nicked it from a book/movie/TV show accidently. **

The world went topsy turvy on the day that Draco had gotten himself a serious girlfriend, not just a good shag. That was shocking enough in and of itself but, following in his marvellous sister's designer footsteps, he'd gone completely against family tradition but MORE THAN ME! Draco Malfoy was seriously dating a, wait for it, muggle! And after that went on for only THREE MONTHS, I got an even bigger shocker in the owl post.

"I did not see that one coming," I said as I gaped at the invitation in my hand. My pancakes lay forgotten in front of me. I knew they were in love but Draco NEVER rushed into things. That seemed to have changed. I smiled as I remembered the day he'd told me he was dating Miss Eva Chase.

_*Flashback*_

_I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the office a few days after with files in my arms. My feet were in agony in their five inch Gucci platforms (courtesy of Draco. He'd kept buying me stuff until I insisted that if he kept doing it, I'd put him in Azkaban) so I decided to forget walking and apparated straight into my living room. Harry stared at me in surprise._

"_Again, you will not understand my pain until you wear five inch heels and run around your office all day in them," I said simply and toppled onto the couch nearest to me. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't on this one. I kicked my shoes off (very gently) and looked at Harry. Before I could say anything else, I noticed something bright blonde next to him. Fully turning my head, I saw Draco sitting next to Harry on the couch. I stared at him for a while before snapping out of it and smiling at him. _

"_Hey little sister," he greeted me and I scowled._

"_Draco, I am two minutes younger than you. Moving on from that point quickly, I have people, girls mainly, coming up to me and asking for your details and such. You are apparently very hot. I don't see what they're talking about considering I'm the gorgeous twin," I stated as I raised an eyebrow teasingly. He scowled at me and I saw what the girls had been talking about. He made the scowl look attractive. Then again, I did too. _

"_Did you give any of them the number?" he asked hesitantly. I shook my head._

"_No, I didn't. I told them that, if they wanted the number, then they should ask you themselves. Why do you ask?" I answered him then asked him. His face was sheepish._

"_I was just wondering." I didn't believe him for the smallest part of a second._

"_Draco, what aren't you telling me?" I asked instantly. He was hiding something from me and I would find out what it was. _

"_There's nothing," he mumbled but I looked at Harry and rolled my eyes. _

"_My brother, the womanizer, has gotten himself an official girlfriend," I teased and I was beyond surprised when Draco blushed. Draco didn't blush. It was the law of nature. Draco blushing was as strange as Peter Pan ceasing to fly. It just didn't happen. _

"_Shut up Alya," he mumbled and I stared at him._

"_Draco, who is she? When can I meet her? Why won't you tell me anything?" I demanded and his blush increased. _

"_Her name is Eva Chase," he answered and I smiled._

"_That's a gorgeous name. What's she like?" I asked. Harry was looking at me in unconcealed amusement. I didn't blame him. I was sitting on the edge of the couch and was digging for information._

"_She's part Spanish with tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair that looks black and an amazing figure. She's quite shy but accepting of just about everything," he replied and I frowned._

"_What do you mean she's accepting? I know you have flaws Draco but you're working on it. Oh God, you didn't tell her about your arrest did you?" I asked cautiously and he nodded his head._

"_But that's not important. I was talking about . . . other stuff," he answered hesitantly. I raised an eyebrow._

"_What other stuff is there?" I asked in desperation._

"_My magic," he mumbled and only by reading his lips did I see that answer._

"_Why would she need to accept your magic unless she was a mu- Merlin above," I whispered and Harry grinned. He'd known about this! "You're dating a muggle?" I asked in a breathless voice._

"_Yes, I am," he replied in a defiant voice._

"_Hey, I'm all for that! I defied my family name too. This is so great, you're dating a muggle!" I cried and threw myself at Draco and hugged him. He hugged back in what seemed like relief._

"_So you're ok with this?" he asked and I squealed, letting him go._

"_Of course I am you lummox! This is wonderful!" I cried happily and sat in Harry's lap. Draco smiled._

"_That's good. Well, I have a date to get ready for. Good night," he said and disapparated. I turned to Harry._

"_Now I have some tension to release so I'm going to take a shower," I said and stood up. Harry got up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_Let me help you with that," he whispered in my ear. Shivers went down my spine and I grinned._

"_I guess I could use a hand," I said happily and ran with him to the bathroom, giggling the whole way around. _

_*End Flashback*_

"What didn't you see coming?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen, grabbing some coffee.

"Oh nothing, just Draco getting married," I said airily, showing him the invitation. Harry gaped slightly before shrugging.

"Alya, they're in love," he stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I am well aware of that fact. And she's perfect in every way. I just can't believe that Draco is getting married first," I moaned and Harry left his spot and his coffee to come and wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"And who are you planning on marrying?" he asked and I almost groaned.

"I can't believe I said that out loud," I said and he breathed a laugh in my ear.

"Well, in any case, you almost ruined the surprise," he said and I frowned but didn't turn to look at him.

"What surprise would that be?" I asked cautiously and he removed his left arm from my shoulder only to bring it back a moment later to the side of my face. I turned my head to see a blue velvet box perched on his palm. My breathing hitched as I stared at the box.

"Alya Cassiopeia Malfoy, will you do me the utmost honour of being my wife?" he asked and I tried to regain my breathing. Finding that it was useless, I merely nodded my head as my eyes filled with happy tears. I felt him breathe a sigh of relief on my neck and he opened the box directly in front of me, revealing a gold band with a single ruby in the centre and a diamond on either side of the ruby. It was gorgeous. He slipped it onto my left ring finger and I beamed, turning around to kiss him in ecstasy.

"I do," I said with finality. Harry and I held hands at the altar and I honestly felt like I would explode with happiness. The ceremony was simple (by Malfoy standards) and my dress was a sleeveless number with a tight silk bodice and a skirt with slightly sparkling lace over the top. My hair was in an elegant French twist on the back of my neck.

"I do," Harry repeated and I smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Kinglsey Shacklebolt declared and Harry swept me up into a kiss that left me breathless.

"I could do this forever," he whispered.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Goodbye mum, dad!" James Sirius Potter and Ciera Hermione Potter called from the train. They were jumping with excitement at their first year of Hogwarts along with Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley.

"Goodbye James, Ciera, we love you!" Alya Potter replied, waving to him. The train began moving and the Potters waved goodbye to their son. Alya was crying.

"Don't cry Alya," Harry whispered and she gave a watery chuckle.

"I can't help it Harry. My babies just left for Hogwarts for the first time!" she cried and Harry laughed along with Ron. Draco just snorted.

"We've still got three more," he reminded her and she looked at her younger children who were all talking with the youngest Weasley. Lily Luna, Albus Severus and Alexander Draco Potter were discussing Hogwarts and trying to stop Lily from crying with Hugo Weasley. Alya watched with tears in her eyes. Her family was her everything and she had made a vow the day that her twins were born that they and any other children she may have would know their parents loved them and have everything that she never had.

She kept that promise to her dying day and, even then, she watched over her children, grandchildren and great grandchildren every single day.

That was the story of Alya Cassiopeia Potter and how she finally found happiness.

**Now this is over too! I really should have timed it so that my POTC series and this story didn't finish at the same time. I want to thank the following for reviewing: Cat Woman, NarglesAreBehindIt, .Uchiha, ariah23, AlleyAlleyGator, cahsm, lolsmileyface6, turtleguy1997, LoneWolfPack, GeorgainaDacryxx and melmel. Thanks to those you put this story as a favourite or on alert as well. I am so thrilled with the response to this and feel privileged to have such wonderful readers. So goodbye for this story but I will be back. Thank you so much! Love Bianca :) x**


End file.
